New Kid on the Block
by Melhuiwen
Summary: TRAD UA Harry Potter emménage dans la même rue qu'un certain Draco Malfoy... Les sentiments qui naissent chez les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtent-ils à l'amitié ? Slash HD ABANDONNEE
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre : **New Kid on the Block

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating :** R

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient ! Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, quant à la fic, elle appartient à Iced-Forest ! Je ne fais que la traduire depuis l'anglais, si vous voulez la lire dans sa version originale elle est sur ce site !

**Note de la traductrice : **Voilà, je me lance dans une deuxième trad ! Pour ceux qui connaîtraient Transcendance, que je traduis depuis déjà quelques semaines, cette fic est très différente ! Elle se situe dans un univers alternatif et ses chapitres sont très très courts ! Néanmoins je la trouve sympa alors j'ai décidé de vous le faire découvrir… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Avis aux homophobes, cette fic parle de relations entre personnages du même sexe, si cela vous dérange passez votre chemin ! Dans cette fic nous retrouverons le plus-que-génial couple Harry/Draco ! Amateurs-trices, ça se passe ici !

Bonne lecture ! :o)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

****

**Chapitre 1**

****

****

Déménager, c'est de la merde. Plus spécialement lorsque vous déménagez super loin de l'endroit où vous habitiez avant. C'était le cas d'Harry Potter. On avait proposé un meilleur travail à son père, ce qui les avait envoyés loin de Surrey. Loin de ses amis, loin de tout ce qu'Harry Potter connaissait.

« Maman je ne trouve pas le carton avec tous les albums ! Où est-ce que tu les as mis ? » cria un Harry frustré du haut des escaliers.

« Ne t'avise pas de me crier dessus, Harry James Potter ! Les albums sont toujours dans le camion de déménagement mais tu n'y toucheras pas tant que tout ne sera pas en ordre dans ta chambre ! » cria sa mère en retour.

« Ne t'avise pas de me crier dessus, Harry James Potter ! Beuh ! » imita Harry. Ca allait être une longue journée.

Les Potter venaient juste d'arriver dans leur nouvelle maison et le déballage des cartons commençait à peine. Harry avait dépaqueté à la va-vite les cartons dans la cour et avait laissé ses affaires toutes seules. Le seul truc bien dans sa nouvelle chambre était que juste de l'autre côté de la fenêtre se tenait un chêne. Au moment où les yeux d'Harry se posèrent dessus il sut que filer en douce serait un jeu d'enfant, et justement en ce moment il avait besoin d'un break. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et descendit le long du cadeau que Dieu lui avait donné.

« Génial ! On a emménagé dans une rue de vieux. » se murmura Harry à lui-même lorsqu'il remarqua que la majorité des pelouses des propriétés de sa nouvelle rue voyaient leurs lits de fleurs multicolores arrosés par des femmes à chapeaux de paille et qui ne pouvaient pas avoir moins de soixante ans. Mais Harry oublia vite ses pensées sur le troisième âge lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur une de ses jambes, une sorte de frottement. Il baissa rapidement les yeux pour trouver un chat en train d'utiliser sa jambe droite comme un griffoir.

« Désol ! Elle agit comme si elle était propriétaire du monde entier et de tout ce qui vit dessus ! » dit une voix venant d'un jeune homme qui semblait de l'âge d'Harry, seize ans, peut-être dis-sept.

Quelque part au fond de son cerveau Harry sut que c'était le moment de se présenter ou au moins dire quelque chose mais non, il put seulement rester là comme un parfait idiot à fixer l'étranger. Après qu'Harry soit resté planté là à le regarder pendant au moins trois minutes, l'autre jeune homme s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à danser nerveusement sur ses pieds. Ce qui, heureusement, rammena Harry au monde des vivants.

« Oh, putain, je suis désol ! C'est juste que… Je veux dire… Enfin, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec des cheveux comme les tiens. Tu les a teints ? » balbutia Harry, forçant l'autre jeune homme à réprimer un rire.

« Non, c'est naturel. Je les déteste cependant, ils n'auraient pas pu être blonds au lieu de cet espèce d'argent ? Au passage, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, et tu es… ? »

« Harry, Harry Potter. Et je trouve ça cool. Différent mais cool. »

« Merci, c'est la première fois qu'un gars me fait un compliment tu sais. » dit Draco avec le sourire le plus charmeur qu'Harry ait jamais vu, le faisant rougir comme un fou. Il détestait la façon dont il rougissait si facilement, ça le rendait toujours mal à l'aise, donc il se depêcha de dire le premier truc qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« Bon, je dois vraiment y'aller. Je viens juste d'emménager ici et j'ai plein d'affaires à déballer. On se voit plus tard. » dit Harry aussi vite qu'il le pouvait puis se retourna pour partir.

« Vraiment ? Tu as emménagé dans cette rue ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une maison à vendre. Laquelle c'est ? » questionna Draco avant qu'Harry ne soit trop loin.

« La dernière au coin. Content de t'avoir rencontré. »

« Pareil pour moi. On se verra plus tard, Potter. » dit Draco puis il regarda Harry marcher jusque chez lui. Il resta encore et regarda assez longtemps pour voir qu'Harry n'utilisait pas la porte d'entrée mais grimpait à un arbre puis rentrait par une fenêtre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Harry ? Où es-tu all ? Ton père et moi avons fini de tout déballer, même tes affaires ! Et vu que j'ai défait tous tes bagages pour toi, tu peux faire quelque chose de sympa pour ta maman. » dit la mère d'Harry lorsqu'elle l'entendit traîner les pieds dans sa chambre.

« Quoi ? » demanda prudemment Harry, espérant que la faveur qu'allait lui demander sa mère ne serait pas trop pénible.

« Et bien, tu sais que je rêve d'avoir un jardin depuis des années et j'ai remarqué que c'était très populaire ici… qu'est-ce que tu en penses, trésor ? » demanda gentiment sa mère.

« Bien sûr maman. » répondit Harry avec un enthousiasme clairement feint.

« Parfait ! »

Une semaine passa sans qu'Harry ne voit Draco une seule fois, non qu'il y fit très attention vu qu'il passait ses journées dehors, à travailler dans le jardin de sa mère. Puis, un jour particulièrement chaud, Harry commença à en avoir ras le bol du jardin. La vague de chaleur avait eu un mauvais effet sur les petites plantes vertes qui avaient commencé à pousser. Il enleva sa chemise, n'aimant pas la façon dont elle lui collait à la peau à cause de sa transpiration, et commença à arroser les plantes à moitié mortes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant que Draco savait pour ses préférences sexuelles mais il n'avait encore jamais agi. Harry, avait-il décidé, était trop mignon lorsqu'il rougissait pour ne pas tenter sa chance, il attrapa donc une paire de lunettes de soleil et prit le chemin de la maison du jeune homme brun. A mi-chemin, cependant, il s'arrêta et ouvrit de grands yeux. Il vit un garçon de seize ans, peut-être dix-sept, avec un beau bronzage et des cheveux noirs en désordre, en train d'arroser des plantes torse-nu. Il vit Harry.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hihi, la dernière image était alléchante non ? o)

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je sais que le chapitre est très court et que c'est dur de se faire une idée sur si peu, le prochain chapitre arrivera soit mardi, soit mercredi !

En attendant si vous m'avez lu, ça serait sympa d'envoyer une review, que votre avis soit positif ou négatif ! A bientôt !

:o)

Mel.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre : **New Kid on the Block

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating :** R

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient ! Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, quant à la fic, elle appartient à Iced-Forest ! Je ne fais que la traduire depuis l'anglais, si vous voulez la lire dans sa version originale elle est sur ce site !

**Note de la traductrice :** Salut à tous ! Vu qu'à ma grande surprise, j'ai reçu pas mal de reviews, et ben je continue la trad, et j'irai jusqu'au bout, parce que bon quand c'est commencé autant finir hein…

Par contre j'avais oublié de vous dire, la fic version originale n'est pas finie ! Et oui, j'aurais préféré qu'elle soit finie pour être sure que l'auteur n'abandonnerait pas en cours de route mais elle ne l'est pas et c'est comme ça ! lol.

Pour le moment il y a une dizaine de chapitres en anglais.

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, c'est un univers alternatif, Harry et Draco sont deux jeunes hommes tout à fait 'normaux', c'est-à-dire pas de baguettes magiques, pas de Voldemort… Et Harry vit avec ses parents, Lily et James Potter ! :o)

Voilà, maintenant que j'ai éclairci ces deux trois petites choses je vais répondre à vos reviews !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

****

****

**Blue Helios :** salut ! merci pour ta review ! comme je l'ai dit plus haut, les parents d'Harry sont en effet Lily et James Potter ! Notre héros n'est pas orphelin dans cette fic ! :o)

****

**Onarluca :** hi ! merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que cette nouvelle traduction te plaise ! les chapitres arriveront souvent, vu qu'ils sont très courts ! bonne lecture !

****

**Hanna :** merci, voilà la suite ! :o)

****

**Yami Aku :** bjour ! :o) contente de voir que l'ambiance de la fic te plait, j'espère que ça continuera ! bonne lecture !

****

**Minerve :** héhé, n'est-ce pas qu'on en mangerait du harry torse nu ? o) la fic contient pour l'instant une dizaine de chapitres mais n'est pas finie, comme je l'ai dit plus haut ! merci pour ta review ! :o)

****

**Kitty-hp-16 :** hiya ! ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise ! voilà donc la suite ! bisous !

****

**Slipou :** houla, un peu de calme, lol ! je ne fais que traduire cette fic mais merci pour ton enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir ! o) allez t'as le droit de baver, on l'a toutes fait ! (non ?) héhé… bisous.

****

**Celine.s :** hi ! c'est sympa d'avoir pris le temps de venir lire ! et je suis contente que tu aies envie que je continue ! c'est sur qu'une version originale est toujours mieux qu'une trad, alors si tu comprends l'anglais tu ferais mieux d'aller la lire ! merci pour ta review en tous cas ! :o)

****

**Lee-NC-Kass :** chalut ! j'avoue que moi non plus je comprends pas pourquoi Draco n'aime pas ses cheveux mais bon, peut-être que l'auteur n'aime pas les blonds ! mdr ! et notre cher harry va encore avoir de quoi rougir dans ce chap, mais j'en dis pas plus ! merci pour votre review, rendez-vous au prochain chap ! :o)

****

**Cho3 :** 'cou ! merci pour le compliment ! et bien notre cher Draco va réagir comme le Sex symbol qu'il est… mouarf, enfin tu vas voir ! o)

****

**Darky :** helloooo ! merci pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise ! rendez-vous au prochain chapitre alors ? o) bisous.

****

**Zaz :** mdr ! j'y peux rien, faut aller se plaindre auprès de l'auteur, c'est elle la sadique, moi je ne fais que traduire ! mais j'avoue que miam crousti miam ! o)

****

**Tsuka :** salut ! je sais que les chap sont courts mais c'est pour ça que j'ai prévu d'updater le plus souvent possible ! les parents d'harry sont vivants et il n'y a pas de magie ! c'est un univers alternatif ! merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !

****

**Sybel 26 :** salut… non, pas de Voldemort dans cette fic, quant à l'intrigue majeure, si tu veux le voir comme ça… merci pour ta review.

**Geneviève Black :** lol, la voilà la suite, et elle est venue vite en plus ! :o)

****

**Anonymegirl :** hi ! merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait vachement plaisir mais tu sais je ne fais que traduire la fic, les idées ne sont pas de moi ! en tous les cas je te remercie pour ta review, ça fait plaisir ! bisous !

****

**Speedy-of-77 :** lol lol !! je ne fais pas ma sadique, la suite arrive ! Ça me fait plaisir d'avoir une review de toi, merci beaucoup ! bisous !

**Akane tachibana :** voilà la suite, merci pour ta review !

****

**Saael' :** hello ! enchantée de faire ta connaissance ! :o) je suis très contente que cette traduction te plaise, et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement ! j'espère tu tu continueras à aimer ! bisous !

Voilà, je pense avoir oublié personne, mais si c'est le cas vous avez le droit de vous plaindre lol !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

****

****

****

**Chapitre 2**

****

**Les °°° sont les pensées de Draco et les ## sont les pensées d'Harry ! :o)**

« Oh, génial, il n'aurait pas pu garder sa chemise ! Je reviendrai demain. J'ai pas envie de baver devant lui comme un idiot ! » dit Draco à moitié pour lui-même et l'autre moitié pour personne.

Draco s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour retourner chez lui lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Harry l'avait vu. Donc, pendant environ cinq minutes, il restèrent tous deux plantés là, regardant l'autre et cherchant desespérément quelque chose à dire ou à faire. Finalement, Harry bougea. Juste son bras, mais déjà, c'était quelque chose. Il lui fit un léger signe, faisant relâcher son souffle à Draco, qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'il le retenait. Le jeune homme blond sourit puis réalisa qu'il était probablement trop loin pour qu'Harry voit son sourire, il commença donc à marcher pour se rapprocher.

« Hey, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus, » dit Draco avec son sourire charmeur.

« Ouais, j'ai été occupé dernièrement avec cet horrible jardin pour ma mère. Il n'a pas supporté la vague de chaleur. » répondit Harrt tandis qu'il s'agenouillait pour arracher des mauvaises herbes qu'il avait repérées.

°°° Hmmm… Occupé… Non ! Ne pense pas à ça ! °°°

« C'est ce que je vois, pauvres choses, on dirait qu'elles ont été tuées…Enfin bon, je voulais juste voir si tu avais envie d'aller faire un tour ou autre chose, je me suis dit que tu avais des trucs à mettre en ordre avec le déménagement et tout. » dit rapidement Draco pour garder son attention sur ce que disait Harry et non sur ses muscles roulant en douceur au-dessous de sa peau alors qu'il travaillait.

« Ca pourrait être bien, maman n'arrête pas de m'emmerder pour que je fasse des connaissances. En plus, m'éloigner de ce jardin serait… »

Draco n'entendit pas le reste car Harry avait arrêté d'arracher de l'herbe et commençait à s'allonger dans l'herbe. A présent, Harry pouvait se détendre autant qu'il voulait mais ce qui attira vraiment l'attention de Draco fut la façon dont le short d'Harry descendit d'un centimètre ou deux alors que le jeune homme brun cherchait une position confortable. La seule chose que Draco était maintenant capable de faire était de fixer la ligne de poils noirs sous le nombril d'Harry et se poser des questions sur ce-qu'il-savait-à-quoi-cette-raie-menait.

« Euh, Draco ? » l'appela Harry.

°°° Ho, merde, non, il ne m'a pas vu le fixer comme un idiot. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir. °°°

En entendant la voix d'Harry Draco avala sa salive et détourna brusquement le regard. Il était sérieusement en train d'envisager de faire une sortie rapide lorsque quelque chose l'arrêta. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait de mal ? Il était gay et il n'en avait pas honte. Si Harry ne l'appréciait pas, et bien il s'y ferait. Ca serait forcément horrible et ça lui briserait le cœur mais bon, il ne pouvait pas forcer ce garçon à l'aimer. Après ce nouvel accès de confiance, Draco parla.

« Oui ? »

« Tu vas bien ? Tu avais un regard bizarre. » répondit Harry.

« Et bien, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder. Tu sais, laisser ton pantalon descendre aussi bas devrait être illégal. Tu devrais rentrer à l'intérieur avant que quelqu'un ne te saute dessus. » dit doucement Draco avec un sourire espiègle alors qu'il regardait les joues d'Harry rougir.

Le rougissement d'Harry fut vite suivi par beaucoup de bégaiements incertains puis par de furtifs coups d'œil sur tout ce qui l'entourait sauf sur le magnifique jeune homme devant lui. Mais même dans cet état de choc il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement rester là à bégayer donc il risqua un regard vers Draco et au lieu de le trouver les pieds loin de lui, se tenant debout sous le soleil qui faisait briller ses cheveux, il le vit agenouillé sur le sol vraiment très près, tendant la main vers son visage. Et avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la main de Draco caressa doucement son menton et rapprocha son visage juste à quelques centimètres de celui du jeune homme blond. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent et il remua les lèvres pour dire quelque chose mais Draco fut trop rapide pour lui.

« Donc, quand est-ce que c'est bon pour toi ? » demanda-t-il, très à l'aise.

La simple question ajoutée au souffle chaud de Draco sur les lèvres d'Harry fut suffisant pour complètement confondre Harry dans l'oubli [ndt : oulah par très jolie ma tournure, désolée ! :o/ ]. Draco sourit tandis qu'il regardait la confusion danser sur le visage d'Harry.

« Tu disais que tu pourrais aller faire un tour. Quand est-ce que tu es libre ? » dit Draco comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde, tandis qu'il lâchait le menton d'Harry et se reculait de quelques centimètres.

« Oh, heu, n'importe quand, je veux dire, je ne suis pas très occupé et heu… » répondit Harry avec une pointe de déception. Il avait apprécié avoir Draco si proche de lui…

« Je passerai après dîner. » Et avant même qu'Harry ait pu dire que c'était d'accord, Draco était parti, le laissant se ressaisir et enregistrer tout ce qui venait de se passer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mwahahahahaha !!! Il est trop fort Draco ! Vous trouvez pas ?

Bon, je sais que c'est court alors le prochain chapitre… Samedi ?

Ou dimanche si j'ai pas beaucoup de reviews, niark !!!

Bisous !

Mel.

****

****


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre :**New Kid on the Block

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating :** R

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient ! Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, quant à la fic, elle appartient à Iced-Forest ! Je ne fais que la traduire depuis l'anglais, si vous voulez la lire dans sa version originale elle est sur ce site !

**Note de la traductrice :** Amis du jour, bonjour ! Par ce beau samedi ensoleillé –enfin, presque - , je vous poste en exclusivité le troisième chapitre de la version française de New kid on the Block !! Tadaaaam !! °°petit révérence°° J'ose espérer qu'il vous plaira et que pour me récompenser de mon travail vous autres, chers lecteurs adorés de mon cœur, cliquerez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche, celui où on peut lire submit review, et que vous me laisserez un petit mot… :o))

Mwahahahahaha !! C'que je peux vous emmerder avec mes reviews hein ? Bah faut vous y faire c'est pas près de changer !! o)

Allez, maintenant, place au RAR et à un chapitre… croustillant… :o)) °°_mouahahah chuis sure que t'as reussi à leur mettre l'eau à la bouche !!_°° %je sais conscience, je sais, mais chut, ils vont croire que j'ai l'esprit mal tourné après !%

Lalalaal…

**Réponses auw reviews :**

****

****

****

**L'ange des Ténèbres :** salut ! ouais c'est clair que draco n'y va pas par quatre chemins… c'est ce que me plit chez lui ! lol ! merci pour ta review !

****

**Yami Aku :** hello ! oui, je sais, c'est toujours court mais je n'y peux rien, lol ! quoi que ça m'arrange, ça me fait moins de boulot o) Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai botter les fesses de l'auteur s'il le faut, mais elle finira cette fic ! Niark nirak ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, bisous !

****

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Hohoh, non non je suis d'accord, Draco est méga parfait, si un jour il frappe à la porte et me demande en mariage vous savez ce que je répondrai ? « C'est pas trop tot ! » hahahaha !! °°tssss….°° Hum je m'emballe, lol ! Et oui l'auteur est sadique, mais c'est bien, comme ça vous avez envie de venir lire la suite et vous m'envoyez des reviews ! :o)) bisous !

****

**Onarluca :** bjour ! contente que ça te plaise, tu vas voir ce chapitre là est encore mieux ! lol ! merci pour ta review, bisous !

****

**Speedy-of-77 :** hiya ! rho c'est juste un tout petit peu de chantage d'abord, lol, et puis il en faut bien un peu pour que ce soit marrant non ? niark niark… en effet notre drakichou commence fort, quandje traduis cette fic je me marre toute seule devant mon ordi ! lol ! merci pour tes compliments !! bizzz.

****

**Zaz :** mdrrr ! chais po jusqu'ou il descend le short, mais visiblement assez bas pour faire naitre des idées, euh, comment dire, pas hypr catholiques dans l'esprit de Draco ! notre Ryry ben vi c'est un grand timide comme tu l'as vu mais par contre je te defends de traiter mon Draco d'maour de pervers ! lol ! c'est juste un adolescent avec des hormones ! o) Et si, si, Ryry était frustré… Drake est le meilleur !! hahahaha ! bisous !

****

**Lululle :** saluuuuuuuut ! merci pour ta review, voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! bisous !

****

**Darky :** ho vi une nouvelle coregraphie je veux voir ça !!! s'il te plaiiiiiiit !! lol ! c'est clair qu'Harry dans le genre perdu on fait pas mieux mais bon c'est ça qui fait son charme… o) bisous !

****

**Fleurbleue :** hi ! contente que la fic te plaise, et merci pour tes encouragements ! bisous ! :o)

****

**Umbre77 :** bonjour toi ! merci pour ta review !! :o) c'est vrai que j'adore l'anglais, c'est ma matière préférée en fait, d'ailleurs si j'ai commencé à traduire Transcendance c'était surtout pour m'améliorer en anglais au début. Maintenant c'est différent parce que je suis totalement enlisée dans l'histoire mais bon lol ! Et ça me fait plaisir quel'histoire te plaise, ça veut dire que j'ai bien choisi, c'est vrai t'imagines traduire une fic que personne aime ? arg ! lol ! gros bisous !

Ps : c'est la danse des canards, qui en sortant de la mare… mwahahahah !! 8o)

****

**Celine.s :** chalut ! et ben dis donc, je te décerne la palme de la plus longue review qui m'ait jamais été écrite ! lol ! je suis contente que tu continues à venir jeter un coup d'œil sur la version française même si tu as lu la fic en anglais, c'est vrai que si tu n'as pas compris certaines choses c'est plus pratique ! pour l'auteur, ben, tu peux pas lui demander de se depêcher en paraissant gentille, mdr, enfin tu peux toujours essayer mais je doute de la reussite de l'opération… lol ! c'est vrai qu'il y a des passages plus durs que d'autres mais cette fic se traduit comme… comme… enfin bref c'est un delice de gateau moelleux ! lol ! honnetement, par rapport à l'autre fic que ja traduis, Transcendance, NkotB est vraiment un cadeau !

Par de problème, je prends le temps de t'expliquer, ça me fait plaisir !

"And with that he half dragged Draco by his hand to the safety of his room." == et après cela il prit Draco par la main et le traîna à moitié jusqu'à la tranquilité de sa chambre.

"And then with no warning at all, Harry pounced onto Draco knocking him over. Harry grabbed Draco's wrists and pinned them down." == Puis, sans prévenir, Harry se jeta sur Draco, le faisant tomber. Harry attrapa les poignets de Draco et les plaqua au sol.

"It wasn't funny. That stuff is embarrassing..." Harry said triumphantly because, truth be told, Draco looked much stronger than him and pinning him down didn't seem like it would have been an easy task. == "C'était pas drôle. Ces trus là sont embarassants… » dit Hary d'un air de triomphe parce que, pour dire la vérité, Draco avait l'air bien plus fort que lui et le plaquer au sol n'avait pas semblé être une mince affaire. 

Quant à « spot », ça veut bien dire tache, mais aussi endroit. Dans le chapitre huit, ce que l'auteur dit c'est : Il regarda l'endroit sur le plancher.

Voilà, j'espère avoir éclairé ta lanterne ! Les traductions que je t'ai données des phrases ne sont pas mot à mot, donc si elles sont différentes dans mes chap il faudra pas faire attention, ce qui compte c'est le sens général ! lol ! bisous !

****

**Sybel 26 :** hiya ! j'aouve que la technique de drague est pas mal, lol ! je sais pas si c'est son père qui lui a appris ça mais je pense pas… et pour le fait que ce soit court, désolée maisj'y peux rien ! merci pour ta reiew ! :o)

****

**Saaeliel :** bonjour bonjour ! moi ça va bien et toi ? si ça continue à te plaire c'est super, et encore merci pour tes encouragements ! bisous ! :o)

****

**Hanna :** et bien on est samedi et le chap est là… heureuse ? o)

****

**Anonyme-Girl :** lol, c'est pourtant écrit dans le résumé de l'histoire et dans le disclaier, que c'est une trad… o) merci pour tes compliments ! bonne lecture ! :o)

****

**Tsuka :** hello ! et bien pour Harry, tu vas voir, c'est pas super simple lol ! et si les chapitres n'arrivent pas plus vite c'est parce que j'ai d'autres fics en route et que j'ai aussi une vie à côt :o) bisous !

**Bouboutix :** coucou ! hihi, et ouais, Draco est un rapide ! heureusement parce qu'Harry est un rien coincé… lol ! je sais que c'est bizarre pour les parents d'Harry, mais c'est là tout le charme de l'univers alternatif ! merci pour ta review !

****

**Pop et Clem :** salut ! merci pour vos encouragements, j'espère que la suite vous plaira ! :o)

****

****

****

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

****

****

****

**Chapitre 3**

Après que Draco ait quitté un Harry tout étourdi dans le jardin, le jeune homme brun se précipita dans sa chambre et se jeta lourdement sur son lit pour réfléchir. Il se sentait confus et frustré. Il n'aimait pas l'effet que Draco avait eu sur lui. Depuis le moment où il avait posé les yeux sur lui il ressentait des sentiments partagés pour le garçon. C'était nouveau, bizarre, Harry n'aimait pas ça. Dans son ancienne école être gay était un tabou, et même s'il n'avait pas vraiment de problème avc ça, ça lui venait naturellement d'y jeter un regard bas.

## Je ne suis pas gay. C'est ridicule. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis même en train de penser à ça ? Je suis sorti avec Jessica pas plus tard que l'an dernier et je l'appréciais vraiment. En plus, seulement parce que je peux voir que certains gars son mignons ne veut pas dire que j'aime les mecs. Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours envie de toucher ses épaules ? Il a des superbes épaules [ndt : mouais… c'est votre trip vous les épaules ? lol, moi je préfère les abdos ou un joli ptit cul !! mdr !]. N'importe qui aurait envie de les toucher. Je pense que j'ai eu envie qu'il m'embrase tout à l'heure mais ça ne veut pas dire que je l'aime comme… ça… n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas gay ! ##

« Harry ! Dîner ! Depêche-toi avant que ça refroidisse ! » la voix de sa mère tira Harry de ses pensées et il essaya d'arrêter de penser à Draco.

Après le dîner il regarda la télé pendant ce qui lui sembla une eternité. Finalement, il abandonna l'idée de Draco vienne. Peut-être qu'il avait mal entendu. Déçu, il entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche chaude. Il resta dedans plus longtemps qu'il pensait ne l'avoir jamais fait, et quand il en sortit il s'enroula une serviette autour de la taille avant de se rendre dans sa chambre.

« Tu te prends pour une fille quand tu prends une douche ? J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais finir. » une voix emplie d'amusement fit se retourner vivement Harry, pour trouver Draco allongé sur son lit.

« Draco ! Je…mmm… pensais que tu ne viendrais pas. Tu ne sais pas que c'est mal élevé de ne pas frapper ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que je le devais. Après tout je ne suis pas arrivé par la porte. » répondit Draco tandis qu'il faisait un mouvement de tête vers la fenêtre. « Je t'ai vu rentrer par la fenêtre la semaine dernière et je me suis dit que j'allais te faire une petite frayeur mais tu n'étais même pas là. »

« Pas de problème. Il fait vraiment sombre ici, tu peux allumer cette lumière à côté de toi si tu veux. »

« Je suis bien, j'aime l'obscurité. » dit doucement Draco tandis qu'il se levait et s'approchait d'Harry, qui venait juste de réaliser qu'il n'était toujours vêtu que d'une serviette et s'apprêtait donc à se diriger vers ses vêtements lorsque Draco attrapa son bras et porta ses lèvres juste au niveau de l'oreille du brun.

« Et je t'apprécie toi, aussi. » souffla-t-il.

Harry était maintenant tout à fait conscient de sa nudité et il devenait plus nerveux de minute en minute. Puis il sentit Draco lui tendre quelque chose. Un boxer.

« Je promets de ne pas regarder. » dit Draco avec un sourire narquois et Harry se depêcha de s'emparer du boxer et, en se retournant, fit tomber sa serviette. Mais Draco tint sa parole et pas une seule fois ses yeux se baladèrent. Maintenant Harry ne savait plus ce qui était le pire. Que Draco le voit dans toute sa gloire ou Draco le fixant avec son sourire le plus espiègle collé sur le visage.

Après avoir enfilé son boxer, Harry regarda finalement Draco dans les yeux, et recula instinctivement vers le mur lorsque le jeune homme blond s'avança vers lui. Cela, bien sûr, n'arrêta pas Draco le moins du monde et, s'appuyant contre le jeune homme brun, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Inutile de le dire, Harry se sentit choqué. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça donc il resta simplement là, alors que Draco posait une main derrière sa tête et une autre derrière sa nuque. Une fois le choc initial passé, Draco avait déjà trouvé son chemin dans la bouche d'Harry. Et Harry se surprit à participer au baiser, à explorer Draco. Mais ce dernier cassa vite le baiser, les laissant tous les deux légèrement essouflés. Puis, après un rapide bisou sur le nez d'Harry, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et disparut derrière, laissant encore une fois Harry enregistrer et réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voil ! Hahahahahahahahahaha !!!! Draco je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiime ! Mdr ! °°il semblerait que la traductrice ait pété un boulon°° Toi tais-toi hein ! non mais !

Alors, vos impressions ? o)

Si j'ai vingt reviews pour ce chapitre le prochain sera posté lundi ! Sinon… Mercredi ! Hahahaha !!

Tous à vos claviers !!!

Mel.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre : **New Kid on the Block

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating :** R

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient ! Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, quant à la fic, elle appartient à Iced-Forest ! Je ne fais que la traduire depuis l'anglais, si vous voulez la lire dans sa version originale elle est sur ce site !

**Note de la traductrice :** Salut à tous ! J'ai eu les 20 reviews, lol ! °°petite danse de la victoire.°°

De toutes façons même si je les avais pas eues le chapitre serait venu aujourd'hui lol, je me sens de bonne humeur, même si ma chère mère, qui n'a pas semblé apprécier de devoir se lever ce matin alors que moi j'allais pouvoir faire la grasse mat', m'a gentiment réveillée en hurlant mon prénom du bas de l'escalier à huit heures tapantes, après uniquement deux heures de sommeil salvateur pour ma petite personne. Et là elle est au téléphone avec mon beau-père en train de se plaindre que je me sois couchée tard… Non mais vous y croyez vous franchement ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Bouhouhouh… :°o(

Enfin bref, je me depêche de répondre à vos reviews et je vais me remplir l'estomac après !

Mais d'abord, je vous ai déjà dit d'aller lire les fics d'Umbre77 ? (Je sais que la réponse est oui, grrrr…)

Bref, je vous conseille vivement ses fics qui sont de véritables joyaux, plaisir des yeux et de l'esprit ! Et en plus l'auteur est super sympa !!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

****

**Lee-NC-Kass :** hiya les filles !! moi j'ai rien contre partager draky avec vous, et lui non plus, niark… vous pouvez même etre mes demoiselles d'honneur si vous voulez… Pour Harry, ben on va dire qu'il est un peu perdu pour le moment mais vous inquiétez pas ça va passer… lol ! Ah bon, vous connaissez qqun qi fantasme sur les épaules ? MDR ! Marrant ça… Et n'oubliez pas que Dray est un gentleman et qu'il ne veut pas brusquer Harry, pour ça qu'il continue pas… Bonne lecture, bisous ! :o)

****

**Minerve :** hello ! t'inquiète pas Harry va ouvrir les yeux, normal qu'il ait besoin de temps pour accepter ses préférences sexuelles non ? bisous !

****

**Onarluca :** coucou ! contente que le chapitre t'ai plus, merci pour tes compliments ! :o) bonne lecture bizzz.

****

**Tsuka :** salut ! bah oui Draco est peut-être un peu pressé mais que veux-tu c'est les hormones à cet âge là on n'y peut rien lol !! merci pour ta review !

****

**Lululle :** mdr, tu serais pas un peu perverse toi ? lol ! désolée que ce soit si court, j'essaie d'updater souvent pour compenser… en tous cas si ça te plait ça me fait plaisir, merci d'avoir envoyé une review ! :o)

****

**Speedy-of-77 :** salut toi ! merci pour ta review ! et bien tu vois mon chantage a encore marché, niark, mais bon tout le monde en profite hein ? o) bisous !

****

**Sybel 26 :** slt ! pour le moment 11 chapitres existent dans la version originale, mais elle n'est pas finie. Je te rappelle que je ne fais que la traduire merci pour la review, bonne lecture !

****

**Popo :** bijour ! contente que la fic te plaise, la suite est l !

****

**Anonyme-Girl :** ah vi si tu lis pas mon blabla tu pouvais pas savoir… lol ! merci pour ta review.

****

**Clém :** salut ! et bien quelle énergie lol ! moi j'ai bien envie d'aller m'faire une petit sieste mais bon… contente que ça te plaise en ts cas ! bisous !

****

**L'Ange des Ténèbres :** slt ! merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite de la fic te plaira ! c'est gentil d'envoyer une review en tous cas, c'est encourageant !

****

**Geneviève Black :** hi ! ah, merci, une des rares personnes à ne pas me harceler pour que je poste plus vite les chapitres... ca fait du bien de voir qu'il reste un peu d'humanité sur cette planète, lol ! te review m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que tu continueras à aimer cette trad ! :o)

****

**Celine.s :** hello, merci pour ta reviw, déslée j'ai la flemme de te donner une réponse détaillée, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop mais en tous cas ta bonne humeur me booste . Bisous !

****

**Mel-Imoen :** coucou ! merci pour tes reviews ! oui, moi aussi j'ai une conscience assez présente, enfin aujourd'hui on ne l'entend pas parce qu'elle finit sa nuit… la veinarde ! moi chuis obligée de me shooter au café pour garder les yeux ouverts… m'enfin bon, ça me fait des vacances lol ! merci beaucoup pour tes compliments en tous cas °°rougit°° bisous !

****

**Darky :** lol, alors comme ça tu veux plus danser pour moi ? snif… très triste mo :°o(

Mais si Harry est intelligent c'est juste qu'il est un peu perdu, normal non ? bonne lecture ! bizz

****

**Ddy :** salut ! contente que la fic te plaise ! pour répondre à ta question, à savoir est-ce que Dray est plus grand qu'Harry, j'en sais fichtrement rien… Me souviens po si l'auteur en parle dans les prochains chapitres… pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? j'espère que le chapitre te plaira même s'il est court lui aussi ! :o) bisous

****

**Bouboutix :** le chap est l ! et pour le chantage j'y peux rien c'est mon esprit sadique qui prend le dessus certains jours… si si c vrai ! lol ! merci pour ta review !

****

**Willow :** hiya ! merci pour tes compliments ! j'espère que tu continueras d'aimer !

****

**Umbre77 :** lol, enfin, j'ai fini ! tu es ma dernière revieweuse pour ce chap !! moi je t mis la danse des canards dans la tête ? PTDR, j'y peux rien, et c vilain d'être rancunière !!! o)

Bouscule po mon Ryry stp c'est un petit gars fragile, il lui faut du temps pour comprendre les choses, héh

Pour le sourire ultra-niais, on est deux, mdr, j'aimerais bien être à la place d'Harry moi… °°bave°°

Bon allez je poste ce chap et je vais commencer à traduire le chap 10 de Transcendance !

Bisous !!

****

****

****

****

****

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

****

****

****

**Chapitre 4**

****

****

## Ca ne se reproduira plus jamais. Les gars aiment les filles, les gars aiment les filles, les gars aiment les filles.##

Et avec cette dernière pensée Harry tomba dans un sommeil agité. Le lendemain matin, il décida qu'il devait éviter Draco à tout prix. Il pensa aussi que trouver un job serait une bonne idée. A Surrey il travaillait dans un magasin de peinture. Bien sûr, c'était ennuyeux et il fallait supporter les clients qui refusaient de croire que la couleur de la peinture serait la même que celle du couvercle, mais la paie était bonne. De plus, il avait dix-sept ans, ses parents ne le laisseraient pas passer une seule journée sans le harceler tant qu'il n'aurait pas un emploi, il s'habilla donc et se dirigea vers Main Street.

« Encore merci Monsieur, au revoir. » dit Harry à l'homme qu'il espérait être son futur employeur. Il venait juste de lui proposer ses services et priait Dieu pour être embauché. Ca serait super de travailler dans un magasin de musique, bien mieux que dans le supermarché dans lequel il avait postulé une heure plus tôt. Avant de partir il se dit que ça ferait bien s'il achetait quelques CDs, il se mit donc à arpenter les rangées et les rayons, et venait de s'emparer d'un troisième CD lorsqu'une jeune fille avec des cheveux bruns touffus qui semblait avoir son âge attrapa un CD tout près de lui et commença à parler.

« Si tu aimes ces groupes tu devrais essayer celui-ci. » lui dit-elle avec un sourire timide. « Et je ne suis pas simplement en train d'essayer de te vendre un CD parce que je travaille ici. » continua-t-elle, pointant du doigt un badge sur sa poitrine où on pouvait lire 'Hermione'.

« Oh, humm… Je ne les ai jamais écoutés. Quelle sorte de musique c'est ? »

« Fais-moi confiance. En plus, si tu ne l'aimes pas tu peux le rapporter. » Hermione s'arrêta tandis qu'Harry regardait les titres des chansons, et finit par ajouter, « Tu ne serais pas le nouveau jeune dans la rue de Draco ? »

## Génial ! J'aurais du me douter qu'il connaissait du monde. Je suis vraiment trop con, arg ! ##

« Oh, ouais, je suis Harry. Comment tu as entendu parler de moi ? »

« Draco, bien sûr ! Il y a une semaine il n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi à quinconque voulait bien l'écouter ! Tu sais, j'ai bientôt fini. Si tu veux je peux t'emmener chez Lou et tu pourras rencontrer du monde. Chez Lou, c'est la pizzeria en bas de la rue. Je pense qu'on peut l'appeler notre repère, » dit-elle en riant.

« Ben, je sais pas… »

« Allez, viens, ça va être cool ! Si tu restes enfermé chez toi tout l'été qu'est-ce que ça va être quand les cours vont commencer ? Tu ne connaîtras personne et tu te sentiras mal à l'aise ! En plus, tu seras suffisament enfermé chez toi pour étudier durant l'année scolaire ! »

« Ok, ok ! Je prends ces CDs là. Hé, tu penses que tu pourrais dire un mot à ton patron pour moi ? Je viens juste d'avoir un entretien avec lui et j'adorerais avoir ce job. »

« Oh, tu veux travailler ici ? Cool ! Bien sûr que je vais lui parler de toi ! Ca serait sympa qu'on travaille tous les deux ici. Tu sais, je crois que je vais demander à Phil, mon patron, de me laisser partir plus tôt comme ça on pourra partir directement chez Lou. » répondit Hermione puis elle se dirigea vers le fond du magasin pour parler à Phil. Quand elle revint elle était en grande conversation avec son téléphone portable et sans s'arrêter de parler elle arracha les CDs des mains d'Harry et les enregistra. Quand elle leva la main, Harry lui donna la somme dûe et prit son sac. Puis, elle lui agrippa le bras et entreprit de le traîner hors du magasin et de le faire descendre la rue, toujours sans lâcher son mobile.

« On y est, Harry, les autres devraient arriver bientôt. » dit Hermione d'un air joyeux tandis qu'ils arrivaient à la pizzeria.

« Qui sont 'les autres' ? » demanda Harry, un peu mal à l'aise. Il se demandait si Draco serait là.

« Dean, Seamus, Cho, Neville, Luna et Angelina. Mais pas Draco, désolée. Quand j'ai appelé Dean il a appelé Luna qui a appelé Angelina qui a essayé d'appeler Draco mais personne n'a répondu chez lui. Enfin, peut-être une autre fois et de toutes façons, il vit dans ta rue donc tu peux le voir quand tu veux. » dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Un sourire qui le fit se sentir très mal à l'aise. Un sourire qui le faisait croire qu'elle savait et si elle savait, peut-être que tout le monde savait…

« Salut ! Alors, c'est lui Harry ? Je suis Cho ! Ooh, il est mignon. Trop dommage que Draco soit après lui… » dit une fille tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à leur table.

## Ho mon Dieu, tout le monde est au courant ! Ok, respire et reste naturel. ##

« Salut. » répondit Harry en rougissant un peu pour le 'mignon'.

« Hé les gars, on est l ! » cria Hermione à un groupe de jeunes qui arrivaient, « Harry, voici Neville, Angelina, Seamus, Luna et Dean. » présenta-t-elle, en faisant un geste vers chacun lorsqu'elle prononçait son nom.

« Salut ! » s'exclamèrent-ils tandis qu'ils essayaient de trouver une place dans l'alcôve où s'étaient installés Harry et Hermione.

« Donc c'est le nouveau mec ? Tu fais du sport ? On a une très bonne équipe de football tu sais. » demanda Dean.

« Ou est-ce que tu es plus tourné vers l'art ? On a quelques bons artistes dans l'école. » intervint Luna.

Les questions continuèrent à fuser pendant un bon moment mais à la fin Harry se dit que ça en avait valu la peine. Ces jeunes paraissaient sympas et il apprécia la façon dont chacun avait sa petite particularité mais qu'ils forment un groupe très uni. Quand ils furent tous partis Hermione proposa de marcher avec elle jusque chez lui, proposition qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Il aimait beaucoup cette jeune fille. Il était facile de lui parler et elle semblait vraiment interessée par son ancienne vie à Surrey.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Harry, sa mère invita Hermione à dîner, puis elle les laissa monter dans la chambre d'Harry, où Hermione sortit son portable pour dire à ses parents où elle était. Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'Hermione dut faire à ses parents une description détaillée de lui et de l'endroit où il vivait mais retrouva vite son sérieux lorsqu'elle lui tendit le téléphone. Apparemment, ses parents voulaient lui parler.

« Bonjour Monsieur Granger, je suis Harry. »

Enfin, c'était marrant cinq minutes plus tôt lorsque c'était Hermione qui passait sur le grill…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà, bon, j'espère que le chap vous a plu ? Draco refait une entrée en scène dans le prochain chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas… o)

Prochain chapitre qui d'ailleurs devrait arriver jeudi je pense.

Au fait, pour ceux que ça intéresse, le chapitre 10 de Transcendance sera posté vendredi au plus tôt, dimanche au plus tard, selon mon emploi du temps…

Bisous à tous, et si vous voulez m'envoyer une petite review c'est pas de refus !

Mel.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre :** New Kid on the Block

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating :** R

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient ! Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, quant à la fic, elle appartient à Iced-Forest ! Je ne fais que la traduire depuis l'anglais, si vous voulez la lire dans sa version originale elle est sur ce site !

**Note de la traductrice :** Salut à tous ! Bon, me tapez pas, je sais que je vous avais dit que Draco revenait dans ce chapitre mais en fait je m'étais un peu embrouillée dans le compte, lol ! Donc pas de Drake dans ce chapitre mais une discussion assez intéressante entre Harry et Hermione. Et, ce coup-ci promis, Draco revient à la prochaine update ! Et avec des évènements intéressant en plus, lol !

Voilà, honnêtement j'hésitais à updater aujourd'hui parce que je viens de me lever et j'ai un mal de crâne abominable, et il faut que je réponde à vos reviews et j'ai un peu la flemme lol ! Mais bon allez assez parlé plus vite je l'aurai fait plus vite je pourrai retourner au lit ! o)

Ah oui quand même, je voulais faire un peu de pub lol !

Je vous conseille TRES vivement d'aller lire My Draco's got a secret de Syl2Sy, c'est à mourir de rire, et puis envoyez tout plein de reviews aux auteurs elles sont super sympas !

Et allez vite dévorer les fics de Cacile, qui sont au nombre de trois, Je te hais, Quelque chose que je ne sais pas nommer et Jugé coupable. Les deux premières sont terminées – slash HP/DM – et se passent dans l'univers magique que nous connaissons si bien. Quant à la troisième, elle est en cours et se passe dans un univers alternatif.

Bon allez je me tais, place aux RAR !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Onarluca :** salut ! merci pour ta review, voilà la suite !

****

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Amies du jours, bonjour ! Vous inquiétez pas, Ryry va pas sortir avec Hermione, voyons, je déteste ce couple alors je traduirais pas une fic dessus !

Quant à Cho, qu'elle essaie un peu de s'en approcher et elle goûtera de mon fouet ! Niark niark !

C'est vrai qu'on pourrait le prendre pour un homophobe avec le discours qu'il nous tient mais vous inquiétez pas ce sera bientôt passé, c'est juste qu'il a du mal à se faire à cette idée, le pauvre chéri il est tout secou !

Pour le mariage, j'accepte, mais il va falloir qu'on trouve une grande maison ! Vous croyez que Drakychou voudra bien tous nous emmener en lune de miel aux Bahamas ?

Et ah vi, Ron, aucune idée de l'endroit où il est ! Dans la version anglais (qui compte 11 chap pr le moment) il n'est pas apparu… Peut-être plus tard, je ne sais pas !

Bien le bonjour à la fille qui fantasme sur les épaules, mdr, j'en reviens toujours pas au passage… Enfin moi je fantasme bien sur les nez…

Bisous !

****

**Kitty-hp-16 :** hello ! merci pour ta review ça me fait plaisir ! j'espère que ce chap te plaira ! bisous ! :o)

****

**Bouboutix :** Salut ! BON JE LE REPETE POUR LA DERNIERE FOIS CETTE FIC SE DEROULE DANS UN UNIVERS ALTERNATIF, CE QUI SIGNIFIE QU'IL N'Y A PAS DE POUDLARD ET PAS DE MAGIE ET PAS DE VOLDEMORT ! QUANT AUX PARENTS DE HARRY, LILY ET JAMES POTTER, ILS SONT TOUJOURS EN VIE ! Maintenant le prochain à me poser cette question pardon d'être vulgaire mais je l'envoie chier sur les roses ! Marre de me répéter ! Et pour les updates je fais ce que je peux je ne suis pas un robot ! Désolée mais là j'ai une migraine et c'est fatiguant de répéter sans arrêt les mêmes choses, il te suffisait de lire la note au début du premier chapitre, j'y expliquais clairement l'univers alternatif et le fait que les chapitres étaient courts et que je n'y pouvais rien !

****

**Clém :** °°se tape la tête contre le mur°° Voilà la suite !

****

**Geneviève Black :** Hiya ! Oui, il y aura d'autres personnaes à entrer en scène, dans quelques chapitres on rencontrera ce cher Lucius ainsi que Narcissa ! Et non il n'y aura pas de jalousie, enfin pas par rapport à Hermione mais qui sait peut-être à cause de quelqu'un d'autre plus tard… Mais je t'en dis pas plus après il n'y aura plus de surprise niark niark !

Merci pour ta review, bisous !

****

**Darky :** Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!! CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP !!!!! Bravooooooooo !!! Tu es la plus maaaagnifique danseuse du monde !!! J'ai adoooré ta coré, merci beaucoup !!!! Comment ça tu pars en vacances et tu pourras plus lire mes fics et danser pour moi pendant 15 jours ? Pour la peine je boude tiens ! Naaan j'rigole !

Enfin j'espère que tu auras quand même eu le temps de lire ce chapitre avant de partir !

Gros bisous et merci pour ta review et bonnes vacances !! :o)

****

**Sybel 26 :** Hello !! Bouhouhou, oui je sais c'est court mais arretez de me le dire s'il vous plait j'vais péter les plombs… Je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fic, je ne peux rien changer à la longueur des chapitres ! Pour Ron, je ne sais pas s'il fera une apparition, pour le moment il n'en a pas encore fait dans la version originale mais elle n'est pas finie alors on verra !

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

****

**Celine.s :** Hi ! Contente que l'histoire continue de te plaire, moi non plus c'était pas mon chap préféré, tout comme toi je préfère quand ça parle de nos deux tourtereaux, mais il faut bien une histoire quand même lol ! Tu verras les chapitres à venir sont très intéressants ! lol

Merci d'avoir review ! bisous !

****

**Lexy-kun : **Bonjouuuuuur !! Tu sais que je t'adore toi ? lol ! Bon ok à chaque fois que je lis une de tes reviews ma tête et mes chevilles enflent désagréablement mais ça fait tellement plaisir !! Tu trouves vraiments les bons mots pour m'encourager, je suis contente que tu réalises le travail que ça représente de traduire ces fics, tu fais partie des rares personnes ! Alors comme ça on a les mêmes gouts en fic ? C'est génial !

D'ailleurs tu auras peut-être remarqué si tu as lu mon blabla en haut de page que j'ai recommandé les fics de Cacile ?

Quand j'ai lu ta review je me suis dit que ça me disait quelque chose et en effet j'avais déjà lu ses deux premières fics et en plus je les avais adorées ! Seulement vu que c'était avant de m'inscrire à ff.net j'avais oublié de les mettre dans mes favories, c'est chose réparée à présent, grace à toi, merci beaucoup !

Et du coup j'ai lu Jugé coupable, j'espère qu'elle la continuera vite j'adore l'ambiance de la fic !

Voilà voilà, merci encore pour ta review elle m'a vraiment fait très plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Gros bisous !

****

**Mel-Imoen :** Coucou toi ! Oui, l'autre jour ma conscience somnolait, et aujourd'hui elle s'est barrée faire un tour en attendant que la migraine dégage ! Et ouaip, elle est vachement solidaire ma conscience hein, à chaque fois que ça va pas elle me laisse me demmerder et elle revient après ! Toi aussi tu es insomniaque ? Bienvenue au club ! Je crois que j'ai mal à la tête parce que je me suis couchée à sept heures du matin, mais chut, faut pas le dire !

En tous cas merci pour tes compliments et je suis contente que ça te plaise !

Plein de bisous !

****

**Tsuka :** Désolée Tsukaï c'est ff.net qui mange les i trémas, j'y peux rien et ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver ! Quant à la suite elle est là, bonne lecture !

****

**Yami aku :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review, encore du Hermione dans ce chapitre et ensuite on retrouve Draco !

****

**L'Ange des Ténèbres :** Hi ! Lol t'inquiète pas Draco revient bientôt ! En tous cas même si tu ne sais plus quoi dire moi ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir que tu m'envoies des reviews et si ça te plait c'est encore mieux !

Bisous !

****

**Frite 12 :** Hello !! Lllol, quel enthousiasme !!

Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera !!

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bisous !

****

**Speedy-of-77 :** Chalut ! Vi ne t'inquiète pas Draco revient dans le chap prochain, quant à Harry il va se faire à l'idée, c'est juste une question d'un peu de temps !

Enfin voilà la suite et de mon côté j'attends avec impatience le prochain chap de Rien d'autre que ma haine…

Bisous !

****

**Ddy :** Bijour ! Comme ça cette fic est une de tes préféres ? Ca me fait plaisir !

Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

Bisous !

Voilà voilà, maintenant place à l'histoire !

Et encore merci à tous pour vos reviews !

****

****

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

****

****

****

**Chapitre 5**

****

****

Après que Monsieur Granger ait été entièrement convaincu que sa 'princesse' ne courait aucun danger à rester pour le dîner, il laissa Harry raccrocher.

« Bien, c'est ce que tu méritais pour avoir ri de moi pendant que je devais lui parler. » dit Hermione à Harry. Ce dernier lui tira la langue et lui poussa légèrement l'épaule.

« Tu sais, cet endroit n'a pas l'air si mal après tout. Je veux dire, Dean et tous les autres ont l'air vraiment cool. Est-ce que tu as remarqué qu'ils ont tous leur passion mais qu'ils sont quand même un groupe ? Par exemple, Luna est à fond dans l'art, Cho à fond dans la danse, Angelina c'est la musique, Dean ne jure que par le sport, Neville est complètement absorbé par les bandes dessinées, et Seamus ne pourrait pas vivre sans tous ses trucs et gadgets high-tech. » dit Harry après un moment de silence.

« Et Draco est l'homme mystérieux. Tu ne peux pas l'oublier… Harry ? Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Hermione.

« C'est ce que tu viens juste de faire, » répondit Harry en riant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Draco ? Je suis au courant pour le baiser, il m'a tout dit à propos de ça. Tu sais qu'il a des vues sur toi. Depuis qu'il a compris son orientation il n'est sorti avec personne et il t'apprécie beaucoup même s'il ne te connaît pas très bien. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ta façon de rougir qui te rendait irrésistible. Est-ce que tu ne l'aimes… pas du tout ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oh, je… Et bien, il… Et tu sais… » Harry s'interrompit, incapable de penser à quelque chose pour recouvrir les bégaiement qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche, « Tu as faim ? Je commence à avoir la dalle, je vais voir si le dîner est prêt. »

Hermione se contenta de soupirer et de suivre Harry dans les escaliers. Elle essaierait d'obtenir quelque chose d'Harry plus tard parce qu'alors qu'ils atteignaient le bas des marches, ils tombèrent sur la mère d'Harry qui s'apprêtait à les appeler pour leur dire de venir manger. Quand tout le monde fut assis les parents d'Harry commencèrent à parler à Hermione de l'école d'enseignement supérieur dans laquelle Harry allait aller. Elle répondit à toutes leurs questions tandis qu'Harry restait assis, fixant son assiette, souhaitant que ses parents arrêtent de poser des questions.

Après dîner, Harry et Hermione retournèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme, ce que sa mère n'avait permis que s'ils laissaient la porte ouverte.

« Bon, tu vas répondre à ma question de tout à l'heure, maintenant. » dit Hermione aussitôt qu'il furent entrés dans la chambre d'Harry.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda nerveusement Harry en retour.

« Toi et Draco, bien sûr. Allez, tu devrais juste le dire parce que j'ai le sentiment que toi et moi allons finir très bon amis, et les très bons amis se disent qui ils apprécient, donc avoue. Ooh, ça te dérange si je t'emprunte ce CD ? »

« Laisse, je vais te le graver comme ça tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter à propos de me le rendre ou quoi que ce soit. » dit Harry en prenant le CD de la main d'Hermione et il le glissa dans le lecteur de son ordinateur.

« Super ! Maintenant, avoue. » dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Bien, c'était le moment de vérité. Il ne pouvait pas simplement mentir à cette fille, la première amie qu'il s'était fait dans sa nouvelle ville. Mais après, il n'en savait pas beaucoup sur elle. Elle pouvait aller raconter à tout le monde ce qu'il lui dirait. Après un moment, elle commença à le regarder impatiemment.

« Il n'y a rien à avouer. Il m'a embrassé et c'est tout. »

« Ca ne peut pas être tout ! Tu as répondu à son baiser et… Tu ne l'aimes pas du tout ? »

« Etre gay c'est mal, anormal. Peut-être que je pense de cette façon seulement parce que c'était comme ça dans mon ancienne école, et je ne mentionne pas le fait que mes parents ne pensent pas que ce soit la meilleure des choses. Je ne sais pas ! Je ne suis pas gay et je ne l'aime pas comme… comme un petit ami. Laissons tomber. » répondit Harry en respirant péniblement et en désirant avoir dit la vérité à Hermione. Pensant qu'il aurait pu simplement lui dire à quel point Draco l'avait marqué avec son baiser, à quel point il voulait que Draco l'embrasse encore et avant qu'il le sache, il se sentait perturbé et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il savait qu'Hermione savait qu'il avait menti.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai menti Hermione. C'est juste que tout cela est tellement confus. Je n'ai jamais pensé aux gars de cette façon là avant et là Draco arrive et ça fout tout en bordel. »

« C'est normal, Harry. Quand Draco s'en est rendu compte il a réagi comme ça lui aussi. Peut-être que tu devrais juste prendre du repos. Tu sais, un peu de temps pour mettre les choses au clair. » dit calmement Hermione.

« Ouais, ça semble bien. Merci Hermione. »

« Pas de quoi. Voici mon numéro, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux. Dis, est-ce que tu veux que j'en parle à Draco ? Autant qu'il sache… »

« Non. »

« Okay, ce n'est pas la peine de me raccompagner, d'accord ? Appelle moi un de ces quatre, ne deviens pas un étranger parce que je suis au courant. Bye, gars. »

« Salut, Hermione. » répondit Harry avec reconnaissance en souriant.

# # Oh, mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire à propos de tout ça ? # #

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alors ?

Contents ?

Pas contents ?

Draco revient dans le chapitre prochain, si vous voulez qu'il arrive vite vous n'avez qu'à m'envoyer des reviews !

Niark niark !

Bisous à tous !

Mel.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre :**New Kid on the Block

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating :** R

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient ! Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, quant à la fic, elle appartient à Iced-Forest ! Je ne fais que la traduire depuis l'anglais, si vous voulez la lire dans sa version originale elle est sur ce site !

**Note de la traductrice :** Salut à tous ! Alors, ce coup-ci Draco revient bien, ce n'était pas encore une hallucination de ma part, lol !

Bon, je commence à avoir la dalle alors je vais pas m'éterniser (qui a dit 'ouf' ?) alors les RAR et ensuite le chap !

**Réponses aux reviews :** Tout d'abord, un ENORME merci à tous, je suis très contente du nombre de reviews, je vois que vous continuez à suivre l'histoire et ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

****

**Onarluca :** Encore une fois tu es la première à me reviewer !

Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, voilà le chapitre 6 et le retour de Draco !

Bisous.

****

**Geneviève Black :** Hello ! Vi, je trouve aussi qu'Harry est assez mignon et ptit timide… Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! bisous ! :o)

****

**Frite 12 :** Hi ! tu t'es lancée dans une traduction ? C'est génial ! C'est quoi comme fic ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours facile mais dans l'ensemble c'est plus de plaisir que d'arrachage de cheveux ! Je dis bien dans l'ensemble… lol ! Merci pour ta review, bisous !

****

**Speedy-of-77 :** Bijour ! Ouaip, Hermione reste Hermione, la voix de la raison ! lol ! Draco est de nouveau là et t'inquiète pas on le quitte plus pendant un moment…

Bisous !

****

**L'Ange des Ténèbres :** Salut toi ! :o)

Pas besoin de payer de rançon lol, Draco est là et en bonne santé. T'en fais pas je me suis bien occupée de lui pendant son absence… o)

Merci pour ta review, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira ! Bisous !

****

**Mynwab :** Hiya ! Euh tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée que ta cousine lise ? Non parce que ça va devenir un peu plus chaud par la suite et je voudrais pas qu'elle soit choquée hein… Lol ! Enfin je suis contente que ça te plaise et putaiin tu rentres quand j'en ai marre de pas te voir… :°o(

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Kikoo vous ! Rho, c'est vrai que le torse et les épaules c'est différent ! Moi aussi n'aime bien regarder les torses. Votre copines elle les préfère comment ? Moi j'aime bien quand y'a pas de poil (ou pas trop lol) et pas trop musclé non plus, miam miam…

Oui Draco aime les gens qui rougissent et Harry aime les épaules, ils vont bien ensemble dans la catégorie 'fantasmes spéciaux' mdr !

Pour moi aussi Drake et Harry vont automatiquement ensemble, ça ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier d'autres fics mais ce couple là est de loin mon préfér ! Ils sont si chou ensemble !!

Ok pour aller squatter chez Draco après le mariage, de toutes façons on est assez nombreux pour virer Cissa et Lucius s'ils dérangent ! Pour la lune de miel, les Caraïbes ça le fait aussi, du moment qu'il fait chaud et que y'a une belle mer et une belle plage et qu'on se torche comme des trous tous les soirs jusqu'à l'aube j'irais n'importe o !! lol !

Et ha vi Harry va accepter son homosexualité… Pas encore tout à fait tout de suite mais bientôt ! Sinon ce serait pas drôle hein ? Héh

Bisooooo :o)

****

**Tsukai :** Hello ! Ta première hypothèse était la bonne, lol, on est dimanche et le chapitre est l !

J'espère qu'il te plaira, bisous et merci pour ta review !

****

**Ingrid :** La suite est là, ne sois pas si impatiente lol ! En tous cas je suis contente que la fic te plaise ! A bientôt !

****

**Clém et popo :**AAArg !!! Vous en êtes au chapitre 35 de Rien d'autre que ma haine ???!! La chaaance !! Je vais mourir de jalousie pas plus tard que tout de suite !!!

…….

……

Ah bah non je suis toujours vivante… Bref, hum, y'aurait pas moyen de s'arranger pour que vous m'envoyiez quelques chapitres ?? HHmmm ?? °°_dis donc toi ! t'as pas honte ?!_°° Rho chut conscience c'est pas le moment !

Bon enfin voilà la suite de NkotB et Draco est de retour parmi nous lol !

Merci pour la review ! :o)

****

**Naera Ishikawa :** Bonjouuuuur !! Je suis contente que la fic te plaise, voilà la suite !!

****

**Celine.s :** Hé bien il faut dormir h ! A la limite si tu n'aimes pas dormir la nuit, tu fais comme moi, tu te couches vers 5/6 heures et tu te lèves vers midi, bon j'ai quand même la tête dans le cul 24h/24 mais c une question d'habitude…

Enfin, voilà la suite et tit Draco fait son grand retour ! lol !

Bisous !

****

**Yami Aku :** Salut ! J'espère que tu auras le temps de lire ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances, sinon bah ce sera pour ton retour hein !

Passe de bonnes vacances et reviens nous avec plein de chapitres pour tes fics ! lol !

Bisous !

****

**Sybel 26 :** Lut' ! Je ne trouve pas que ça aille super vite… Après tout c'est Hermione qui a abord »é le sujet et Harry ne fait que lui répondre… Et puis il lui dit juste qu'il ne sait pas où il en est, pas qu'il est fou de Draco !

J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer la fic…

Bisous ! :o)

****

**Akane Tachibana :** Niark, si tu me tues, tu n'auras pas la suite… A moins bien sur de lire l'anglais mais dans ce cas là tu n'as pas besoin de ma traduction…

Et puis Draco revient maintenant, désolée d'avoir confondu l'autre fois, c'est qu'avec tous les trucs que je fais en même temps chuis un peu paumée à certains moments… Enfin bref voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

****

**Mel-Imoen :** Coucou ! :o)

Je suis contente que la traduction continue à te plaire !

Décidément on est tous insomniaques sur ce site c'est pas possible, tu crois que c'est une caractéristique des écrivains ? lol !

Oui, Draco revient dans ce chapitre, et avec Harry en plus… niark !

Ma conscience est assez calme aujourd'hui, j'ai de la chance ! °°_ça veut dire quoi ça ? espère d'ingrate ! si j'étais pas là qu'est-ce que tu deviendrais hein ?_°° Bah… J'aurais la paix ?

°°_AAArg !! très bien ! puisque c'est comme ça debrouille toi toute seule j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter !_°°

Oh mais conscience fais pas la tête je rigolais…

°°_…………_°°

Bon, il semblerait qu'elle soit partie faire une sieste… (Yesssss !!)

J'ai lu la fic Je te veux, de Florelia, je la trouve géniale ! J'espère qu'elle va la continuer, ça fait un moment qu'elle n'a pas updat

Bon allez je te laisse lire le chapitre lol ! (et j'attends le prochain de ta fic ! grrr… )

Gros bisous !

****

**Blue Helios :** Hello ! Oui, Harry est un peu perdu, mais ça va lui passer... Draco revient dans ce chapitre en tous cas !

Pour Ron, pour le moment on n'entend pas parler de lui… Je ne sais pas si l'auteur a prévu de l'intégrer à l'histoire…

Merci pour ta review ! :o)

****

**Mifibou :** Salut ! Ca me fait vachement plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ce que je fais, j'espère que ça continuera… J'ai d'autres projets en cours mais j'attends d'avoir fini la traduction de Transcendance pour les mettre en ligne ! Sinon ça me fait trop de boulot et je vais péter les plombs lol !

Bisous ! :o)

****

**Darky :** OOOOh !!! Merciiii de prendre le temps de m'envoyer une review ! J'étais triste que ma danseuse préférée s'absente plusieurs semaines, mais là ça va mieux ! A vos ordres chef, je vais torcher et poster plein de chapitres !

Gros bisous et profite bien de tes vacances ! :o)

****

**Crazysnape : ** Bonjour ! Je suis contente de te faire apprécier les univers alternatif ! Peut-être que c'est l'histoire et la traduction combinées qui te font aimer, je ne sais pas, lol !

Pour Ron je ne sais pas, pour l'instant il n'est pas apparu dans la fic anglais (qui contient 11 chapitres) mais peut-être qu'on le verra plus tard…

Merci pour ta review !

****

****

****

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

****

****

****

**Chapitre 6**

# # Ca ne rime à rien. Tu ne peux pas juste t'allonger et réfléchir à propos que tu sois… différent d'avant, ou à quel point tu apprécies Draco. Je veux dire… arg oublie ça ! Je vais prendre une douche. # #

Et après cette dernière pensée, Harry se rendit dans sa salle de bain et actionna l'eau de sa douche. Il prit la serviette la plus moelleuse sur l'étagère et la posa à côté de la cabine. Puis, il retira sa chemise, se glissa hors de son short et de son boxer et entra dans la douche à présent pleine de vapeur. Il sentit aussitôt ses muscles se détendre et son esprit s'éclaircir. Malheureusement, ça ne dura pas très longtemps. Ses pensées d'adolescent revinrent vite sur Draco et, avant de vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait faire, sa main s'aventurait vers son bas ventre. Mais au moment où sa main trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, Harry poussa un petit cri et ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement. Il stoppa rapidement l'eau et sortit de la douche. Ensuite, il attrapa sa serviette et se sécha aussi vite qu'il le put en environ dix secondes après lesquelles il retourna dans sa chambre et enfila le premier boxer propre qu'il trouva. Puis il mit un tee-shirt rouge et un short kaki. Harry décida qu'une promenade serait plus efficace qu'une douche.

« Je vais faire une promenade M'man, » murmura Harry à sa mère alors qu'il passait devant elle, « Je reviens tout à l'heure. »

« Une promenade ? O ? Harry il se fait tard, je ne suis pas sûre. Après tout, c'est un nouveau quartier, tu pourrais te perdre… »

« Je ne vais pas me perdre ! Je n'ai plus cinq ans, tu sais… »

Avec un soupir Madame Potter laissa partir son fils unique, mais pas avant de lui avoir dit que s'il se perdait elle n'irait pas le chercher et qu'il n'aurait qu'à dormir sur le trottoir. Harry passa la porte en souriant, il savait que sa mère aurait probablement alerté tous les policiers de la ville pour qu'ils le cherchent s'il n'était pas rentré d'ici une heure.

La promenade s'avéra vraiment être une bonne idée. Harry ne s'était pas arrêté de réfléchir mais c'était vraiment une belle nuit et il aurait simplement aimé que toutes les nuits soient pareilles à celle-ci. Il faisait chaud, la brise était douce et il faisait juste assez sombre pour voir les premières étoiles apparaître dans le ciel. Harry venait juste de s'engager dans sa rue quand il remarqua quelqu'un assis sur son perron. La personne, dans l'intention de s'appuyer sur ses coudes, tourna la tête et regarda droit vers Harry. Harry, à cause de sa mauvaise vue, plissa les yeux pour reconnaître qui était cette personne. Après avoir marché encore un peu sa vision s'améliora. C'était Draco.

« Salut, » dit calmement Harry, incertain de la conduite à tenir.

« Salut. Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais parti te balader donc je lui ai dit que j'allais attendre dehors. Elle m'a aussi dit d'aller te chercher si tu n'étais pas bientôt rentré, » il s'arrêta et regarda sa montre, « Il te restait quatre minutes avant que je n'ameute tout le voisinage. » Cela fit rire Harry qui sentit sa nervosité diminuer considérablement.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu venais faire l ? » demanda Harry d'un ton poli.

« Et bien, j'ai appris que tu avais rencontré tout le monde chez Lou et je me suis dit que j'allais passer pour voir comment ça s'était passé. »

« Ah ok. Ils sont vraiment cool. Finalement je trouve que ce déménagement n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Bien que je sois encore inquiet à propos de l'école. Ca va être bizarre sans tous mes amis. »

« Sûrement, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'y sentiras bien. »

C'est là que s'installa un silence embarrassé. Les deux garçons, ne sachant pas comment faire le prochain mouvement, regardèrent simplement autour d'eux jusqu'à ce que Draco s'éclaircisse la gorge et émette une idée.

« Tu as déjà vu le film Dreamcatcher ? »

« Non. Je devais aller le voir mais quand nous sommes arrivés au cinéma tous les autres ont décidé d'aller au golf miniature. Je ne supporte pas le golf miniature et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il changent d'avis mais non, nous avons golfé et j'ai perdu quatre balles dans cet espèce de lac de merde en plein milieu du parcours ! Franchement ! Pourquoi quelqu'un a mis ce truc en plein milieu de tout ? »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire à cela et entreprit d'expliquer à Harry le but de « l'espèce de lac ».

« Enfin, j'ai le film. Dreamcatcher, je veux dire. Tu pourrais venir pour qu'on le regarde. Il est très bien. »

« Oh, hmm, ouais, bien sûr. Ca a l'air bien. Laisse-moi demander à mes parents. » répondit Harry, et il redevint nerveux. Une partie de lui espérait vraiment que ses parents refusent mais sa mère, sans hésitation, lui dit que c'était une bonne idée et lui donna une clef, car elle et son mari allaient bientôt aller au lit. [ndt : note qu'il n'est pas écrit qu'ils vont bientôt aller dormir… niark niark !]

Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur de la maison de Draco qu'Harry remarqua à quel point elle était grande, bien qu'ils vivaient dans la même rue. Il fut mené dans une cuisine où Draco attrapa des sodas et des chips ainsi qu'un paquet de beignets qui trainaît sur le comptoir. Il tendit les sodas à Harry puis l'emmena à l'étage dans sa chambre, sa très grande chambre. En fait, tout dans la chambre de Draco semblait être de taille au-dessus de la normale. De sa télé à son lit en passant par son armoire et sa salle de bain, tout était immense.

« Ouahou, ta chambre est gigantesque, » dit-il d'un air de respect.

« Je crois. Tu peux poser les sodas sur le bureau à droite là, » répondit Draco alors qu'il glissait le DVD dans son lecteur puis s'allongeait sur le lit, sur le ventre, reposant sa tête dans ses mains. « Allonge-toi, ça va commencer. »

Harry fit ce qu'on lui disait et s'allongea près de Draco en lui tendant un soda. Durant l'heure suivante les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent le film, se parlant seulement pour se passer la nourriture [ ndt : ah les hommes, des estomacs sur pattes… mdr !]. Quand il n'y eut plus rien à manger ils posèrent tous deux leurs têtes et leurs bras sur le lit. Ceci les entraîna à fermer les paupières et il était minuit et demi lorsque Draco se réveilla, un des bras d'Harry reposant sur son dos.

« Ho ho, Harry ? » demanda doucement Draco en secouant légèrement le jeune homme endormi à côté de lui. Lorsqu'Harry ne se réveilla pas immédiatement, des idées commencèrent à germer dans l'esprit de Draco. Après tout, un baiser ne pouvait pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Quand soudain, Draco remarqua les vêtements d'Harry. Son tee-shit avait remonté et son short et son boxer avaient glissé sur sa hanche d'un côté.

°°° Wow, il doit beaucoup bouger dans son sommeil. Hmmmm, son boxer et son short sont terriblement bas… °°°

A présent Draco était tenté de toucher mais il fut grandement déçu lorsqu'Harry remua et commença à se réveiller.

« Draco ? Oh mon Dieu ! Quelle heure est-il ? » s'écria Harry alors qu'il faisait un bond qui le fit tomber du lit, « Owww… »

« Calme-toi, tout va bien. Ca va ? Viens, je te raccompagne chez toi, tu as toujours ta clef ? »

Après avoir vérifié ses poches et trouvé sa clef de maison, Harry acquiesça et suivit Draco dans les escaliers puis hors de la maison. Quand ils atteignirent la maison d'Harry, les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent.

« Et ben, merci de m'avoir invité mais je pense qu'on va devoir trouver le temps de finir le film un autre jour, » dit Harry, espérant ne pas avoir l'air anxieux… ou gay.

« Mmmh, tu as raison. Peut-être demain ? Si tu as un lecteur DVD je peux venir ici… »

« C'est une bonne idée. La seule chose que j'aie prévue de faire demain est d'arroser ce jardin. Maintenant que la vague de chaleur est passée les plantes vont vraiment bien et je vais les remettre aux bons soins de ma mère. »

« Cool, rendez-vous demain alors. Et qui sait, peut-être que nous allons nous endormir et que je me réveillerai encore dans tes bras. » répondit Draco puis il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner, laissant un Harry rouge comme une tomate derrière lui.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Arf, Draco me fait trop délirer !

Enfin, vous avez aim ?

Si oui, je veux bien une review !

Si non, j'en veux une aussi !

Prochain chapitre, euh… Mercredi je pense ?

Bisous à tous, bon dimanche ! :o)

Mel.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre :**New Kid on the Block

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating :** R

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient ! Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, quant à la fic, elle appartient à Iced-Forest ! Je ne fais que la traduire depuis l'anglais, si vous voulez la lire dans sa version originale elle est sur ce site !

**Note de la traductrice : **Salut à tous ! Désolée pour le retard mais comme vous le savez sûrement ff.net a eu des problèmes hier et je n'ai pas pu me logger pour updater ! Donc si vous avez eu envie de me taper j'espère que c'est passé maintenant que je vous présente mes plus plates excuses et pour vous faire plaisir le prochain chapitre (qui est très intéressant, héhé) sera là samedi soir !

Et ah vip, je voulais dire, pour tous ceux qui voudraient encore me poser cette question, je ne sais pas si Ron apparaîtra dans la fic. Je vous rappelle que la version originale n'est pas encore terminée (11 chapitres en ligne pour le moment), et jusque là pas de Ron, mais c'est peut-être pour plus tard…

Voilà, bon, place aux RAR ! °°la traductrice respire un grand coup et disparaît du paysage quelques instants pour finir par revenir avec un grand bol de café fumant dans les mains°°.

Parée !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

**Onarluca :** Hello ! je suis contente que l'histoire continue à te plaire, merci pour ta review !

****

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Salut les filles ! Contente que le chapitre vous ai plus ! Je suis d'accord avec vous, Harry aurait pu dormir encore un peu comme ça Drake aurait pu tenter un petit rapprochement… héh

Vous me laissez les hommes ce week-end ? si vous voulez samedi soir on se fait une bouffe à la maison tous ensemble mais après je les garde pour la nuit, je leur manque vous comprenez, Drakychou n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des hiboux d'amour depuis quelques jours et je dois dire que leur contenu m'a donné faim… Hihi…

Je ne connais pas le film Dreamcatcher, enfin si je connais mais je ne l'ai pas vu, donc chais pas si j'aurais pu manger devant mais si vous me dites que non je vous crois !!

Kess aime les torse hyper musclés ? Moi je suis plutôt comme vous je préfère les minces. Ils sont plus souples

Ca marche pour les caraibes ! Et j'ai reglé le problème de l'argent avec Draco, vous inquiétez pas maintenant il veut bien vider son porte-monnaie pour nous… niark niark !

Bon allez j'ai encore plein de RAR à faire, je vous fais plein de gros bisous et merci pour la review !

****

**Akashana :** Bijour ! Je suis contente que mes traductions te plaisent, désolée pour le petit retard pour ce chapitre !

****

**L'Ange des Ténèbres :** Kikoo ! T'inquiète pas pour JKR, je l'ai mise sous imperum et maintenant Draco est à MOI ! Enfin, pas totalement… Je le partage aussi avec Harry et Nee Chan et Chana ! Je suis pas contre que tu rejoignes notre petit cercle mais faut demander leur avis aux autres hein, c'est dur quand on est autant de propriétaires pour une seule personne !

Et Drake te dit bonjour au fait, il était content que tu te sois soucié de sa sant !

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère te retrouver à la fin de ce chapitre !

Bisous !

****

**Naera Ishikawa :** Hi ! Merci pour ta review, contente que l'histoire te plaise !

****

**Yami Aku :** Salut ! Bon ben tu auras ce chapitre à ton retour de vacances, j'espère que tu t'amuses bien ! Bisous !

****

**Celine.s :** Lol, merci de continuer à me reviewer c'est gentil ! Moi j'adore le chapitre suivant… Niark niark ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous !

****

**Lexy-kun : **Bijouuuur !! Vi tu peux m'appeler mel y'a pas de problème !!

Tu m'adores ? °°rougit à mort°°

C'est gentil !

Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant !

Biz.

****

**Geneviève Black :** Hello ! En effet tu as deviné juste, les choses vont bientôt devenir plus intéressantes… Mais surtout dans le chapitre suivant !! lol !!

Merci pour ta review bisous !

****

**Crazysnape :** Coucou ! Rho dispute pas mon Draco c'est pas de sa faute si Harry est un grand timide

Ben Harry est un peu bizarre tu sais alors 'avoir l'air gay' je pense que pour lui ça veut tout simplement dire 'avoir l'air gay' mdr ! Chose qu'il a un peu de mal à accepter mais ne t'inquiète pas ça va très vite s'arranger !

Bisous !

****

**Speedy-of-77 :** Hello toi ! Grrr j'ai toujours ma hache près de moi tu sais, je l'ai affûtée cet après-midi pour pouvoir te trancher la tête dès que tu rentreras de vacances ! Lol !

Je n'ai pas vu Dreamcatcher donc je sais pas ce que j'en pense…

Allez voilà la suite, je ne sais pas si tu la liras dans quinze jours ou si tu trouveras un ordi pendant tes vacs !

Amuse-toi bien en tous cas !

Bisous !

****

**Tsukai :** Bah ne t'énerve pas, Harry n'en mourra pas… Faut bien que y'en ai un des deux qui fasse bouger les choses parce que sinon ils sont pas prêts de finir ensemble hein !

Merci pour ta review.

****

**Frite 12 :** AAArg ! Ai-je bien lu ? Tu aimes le couple Hermione/Draco ? Bon, c'est pas grave, tout le monde ne peut pas être parfait… °°pas comme nous quoi !°° Tout à fait d'accord conscience !

En tous cas je te souhaite bonne chance pour ta traduction !

Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que tout le monde sera réunis, on verra bien !

Bisous !

****

**Clém : **Salut ! Bah laisse tomber pour les chapitres, Speed' avait l'air plutôt colère… J'ai pas envie de te retrouver avec un œil en moins au prochain chapitre.. MDR !

Merci pour la review, je suis contente que la fic continue de te plaira, bonjour à popo !

Bisous !

****

**Lululle :** Hi ! Merci pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise !

****

**Sybel 26 :** Hello ! Dreamcatcher est un film d'horreur je crois, enfin tu devrais demander à quelqu'un d'autre moi je l'ai pas vu. Je crois que le titre français est l'attrapeur de rêves ou un truc dans le genre. Je pense que Draco n'avait pas d'appareil photo sur lui donc c'était rapé pour prendre un instantané de notre Ryry !

Et vip, Draco est riche, comme d'hab ! lol !

Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

****

**Mag :** Hiya ! Moi ça va bien et toi ? Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi sert le petit lac, je fais que traduire la fic et donc des fois l'auteur parle de trucs que je connais pas lol !

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Bisous.

****

**Clodylia :** Kikoo ! Toi aussi tu aimes Draco ? On va former un fan club un jour !

Désolée pour ce léger retard, et pas grave si ta review n'est pas constructive car elle m'a quand même fait plaisir c'est le geste qui compte !

Bisous !

****

**AL (ou Anonymous lol) :** Saluuuut !! Hahah, pour Harry et Drake, tu verras bien, je ne vais pas te raconter à l'avance quand même, niark !

Contente que la fic te plaise !

Bisous !

****

**Mel-Imoen :** PTDR ! J'avoue que le sous-entendu était pas le top de la drague, mais c'était mignon quand même non ? °°_méla arrête tu baves_°° Rho ta gueule conscience ! Elle me fait chier celle-là llol !

Vip, nous les artistes, on est des gens un peu dérangés du ciboulot il paraît. Mais c'est pas grave, moi j'aime bien ! MDR !

Tu as vu, Florelia a updaté sa fic ! J'étais trop contente ! Mais j'ai trop hate de lire le prochain chapitre, pour avoir une rencontre Harry/Draco !

Comment ça tu n'avances pas ton chapitre 5 ? Snif… Pas grave, j'attendrai !

Et vive les schizophrènes !

°° _tssss_°°

Couché j'ai dit !

°°…°°

Bien !

Bisous !

****

**Mynwab :** Hello le cachon ! alors la forme ? Bon, t'as déjà lu ce chap donc hein je peux pas faire la mystérieuse avec toi lol !

Gros bisous !

****

**Darky :** Salut !!

Je suis contente que t'aies trouvé le temps de me reviewer !

Ne t'inquiète pas Harry va bientôt se réveiller !

Rholala… Tu es folle de me faire autant de compliments, depuis quelques semaines je ne peux plus rentrer dans mes chaussettes tu sais… Et pour les t-shirt c'est difficile aussi, ma tête commence à prendre des proportions inquiétantes !

Toujours est-il que ça me fait plaisir !

Plein de bisous, j'espère que tes vacances se passent bien !

****

**Clochette :** Lut' ! Pas grave, l'important c'est que tu aies fini par m'en envoyer une et que tu apprécies la fic ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise en tous cas !

Bisous !

****

****

****

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

****

****

****

**Chapitre 7**

****

****

Après avoir observé Draco rentrer chez lui pendant un moment, Harry se retourna pour entrer dans sa maison. Il sortit sa clef, ouvrit la porte et pénétra calmement dans l'entrée. Seul le bon Dieu savait ce que ses parents lui réserveraient s'il savaient à quelle heure il était rentré à la maison. Les Potter avaient toutes confiance en leur fils, mais c'était un adolescent et leur seul enfant. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiets et sur protecteurs vis-à-vis de lui. Harry ferma la porte à clef et monta rapidement dans sa chambre. Puis il enfila des vêtements plus confortable et se glissa dans son lit, sous les couvertures. La dernière pensée traversant son esprit fut 'Cool, rendez-vous demain alors'.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard. Il avait rêvé durant ces quelques heures de sommeil… un rêve gay. Son esprit l'avait ramené à la nuit où Draco l'avait embrassé, et prit la liberté d'approfondir le baiser.

« Mais c'est juste si… mal. C'est un gars. » Harry grogna tandis qu'il quittait la chaleur de son lit pour se débarbouiller et se changer. Après cela, il n'avait plus sommeil. Il sortit donc d'un tiroir le livre qu'il était en train de lire et lut pendant deux heures. Puis Harry regarda l'heure, il était 6 : 08. Il était bien trop tôt pour voir du monde. Il soupira et se tourna vers son ordinateur. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un de réveillé quelque part dans ce monde, pensa-t-il. Il joignit un salon de discussion au hasard et tapa la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : ' s'ennuie, 17, gars, Angleterre' et assez vite, quelqu'un lui envoya un IM privé où il était simplement écrit 'salut'.

A 9 : 00, Harry était toujours en train de parler avec Ben, le jeune homme de dix-sept ans qui lui avait envoyé un message. Il s'était avéré qu'ils avaient pas mal de trucs en commun et apparemment Ben vivait à seulement un peu plus de deux heures de chez lui. Après environ une heure de conversation ils s'étaient envoyés leur photo et quand Harry vit celle de Ben, à sa grande consternation, il pensa 'hhhmmm' avant de se baffer mentalement.

A environ 9 : 30 Harry commença à sentir la fatigue le rattraper. Il dit donc au revoir à Ben et lui donna son adresse e-mail au cas où il ne serait pas connecté s'il voulait parler. Après tout, on était fin juillet et il allait devoir commencer à faire du shopping pour la rentrée scolaire. Et il espérait que peut-être, avec l'aide d'Hermione, il obtiendrait le job à la boutique de musique.

Une heure et demi plus tard, quand Harry retourna au lit, il entendit quelqu'un dans le couloir qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. « Hé, » pensa Harry, « je vais au lit quand mes parents se lèvent » [ndt : bienvenue au club ! quand j'entends les parents se lever je me dis que c'est vraiment l'heure d'aller au lit en général lol !]. Puis, après avoir pensé cela, il tomba rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve. Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, le téléphone sonnant dans la maison, il était un peu plus de trois heures trente de l'après-midi. Avant même qu'il ait une chance de se retourner et de mettre les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête, sa mère l'appela du bas des escaliers.

« Harry ! Téléphone ! »

Harry grogna. Le jeune homme n'était tout simplement pas de bonne humeur au réveil, de plus, qui pouvait bien l'appeler ?

« Et bien, heu… J'ai tout simplement donné mon numéro à tout le monde chez Lou… » murmura-t-il tandis qu'il essayait d'atteindre le téléphone de sa chambre.

« Allo ? »

« Harry ? Salut, c'est Draco. »

« Oh ! Salut. » Quand est-ce que je lui ai donné mon numéro ? se demanda-t-il en lui-même.

« J'avais la flemme de descendre jusque chez toi pour te demander quand est-ce qu'on finissait 'Dreamcatcher' donc j'ai cherché ton numéro dans l'annuaire. »

« Oh, je me demandais comment tu avais eu mon numéro. Et bien, pour moi c'est quand tu veux. Je dois juste m'occuper de deux ou trois trucs d'abord. Tu sais, manger un truc, le jardin et tout. Puis une douche et après, tu peux venir. Donc je pense que vers six heures ce serait bon. Ca te va ? »

« Ouais, c'est parfait. A tout à l'heure. »

« Ok, bye. »

« Bye. »

Harry se brossa les dents et se lava le visage avant de descendre dans la cuisine chercher un beignet et un bol de céréales. Il monta la nourriture dans sa chambre et se connecta à internet. Vu que Ben n'était pas en ligne, il se déconnecta et termina de manger ses céréales parce qu'il avait déjà dévoré son beignet pendant qu'il montait les escaliers. Quand il eut fini, il enfila de ses plus vieux vêtements pour finir de travailler dans le jardin de sa mère. Aux alentours de cinq heures, il rentra prendre une douche. Après s'être lavé, il s'habilla et retourna en ligne pour voir si Ben était là.

« Cool ! » se dit Harry à lui-même lorsqu'il vit le pseudonyme de Ben sur la liste de contacts. Il lui envoya un IM et ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que Draco arrive chez lui.

« Salut, Draco, » dit Harry avec un sourire embarrassé quand il ouvrit la porte.

« Salut ! J'ai le film… On le regarde o ? » Draco s'invita lui-même à entrer dans la chaleur de la maison des Potter.

« Ma chambre. Si on le regarde en bas, mes parents vont se mettre à te poser des questions et tout. » Harry commença à rougir et Draco enleva ses chaussures et sa veste.

« Et ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça ? » Draco pencha sa tête sur le côté.

« Et bien… C'est embarrassant… Viens ! » Et avec cela il attrapa Draco par la main et le traîna à moitié jusqu'à la tranquillité de sa chambre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Alors ? Z'avez aim ?

Le prochain chapitre sera là samedi comme promis !

Et ah vi, je voulais demander… Comme me l'a fait remarquer Umbre77, je fais pas mal de fautes de frappes et tout lol…

Et bon j'ai un peu la flemme de me relire correctement en général, pas trop pour cette fic mais surtout pour Transcendance.

Donc si ça intéresse quelqu'un de devenir mon bêta, ben, un petit mail à Melhuiwenaol.com

Mais SVP j'aurais vraiment besoin de quelqu'un avec un bon niveau de français et du temps devant soi !

Et au passage avoir msn messenger serait pas mal… lol !

Bon allez je vous laisse, merci d'avance !

Bisous !

Mel.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Titre :**New Kid on the Block

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating :** R

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient ! Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, quant à la fic, elle appartient à Iced-Forest ! Je ne fais que la traduire depuis l'anglais, si vous voulez la lire dans sa version originale elle est sur ce site !

**Note de la traductrice :** Hello everybody ! Ca va comme vous voulez ? Moi pas du tout, je suis en rogne contre , y'en a marre de tous leurs bugs !! Parce que non seulement ça m'empêche d'updater mais en plus ça vous empêche de m'envoyer des reviews !! lol ! Et je ne sais pas pour vous mais mes alertes bug à mort… :o(

Enfin bref, donc comme promi voici le chapitre 8 aujourd'hui et je pense qu'il va vous plaire ! :o)

Merci beaucoup à ma béta, j'ai nommée Terry, pour l'avoir corrig !! :o)

Voilà, bon, j'ai des ptites choses à faire donc je ne m'éternise pas (sinon je connais une folle qui va se rabouler avec son fouet et après j'vais encore avoir du mal à m'asseoir…) , place aux RAR !

Et ah vip !! Nee Chan et Chana, la réponse à votre mail est dans les RAR ! :o)

**Réponses aux reviews :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! J'espère que je n'oublierai personne mais avec les bug il est possible que certaines reviews ne m'aient pas été envoyées… Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, cette personne a le droit de venir se plaindre lol ! :o)

****

****

**Geneviève Black :** Hello ! Merci pour ta proposition mais j'ai déjà passé le rôle de béta à Terry et si j'en ai deux je vais jamais y arriver… Contente que le chapitre t'ait plus en tous cas, j'espère que celui-là te plaira !! Et au fait, quand est-ce qu'on aura la suite des pensées d'un Malfoy ? :o)

Bisous !

****

**Lululle :** Maiheu c'est pas de ma faute c'est l'auteur qui est sadique ! °°_ouais, comme si t'adorais pas ça…_°° Arg, tais-toi conscience !

Allez de toutes façons tu n'as pas eu à attendre beaucoup, j'ai été gentille je vous mets le chapitre après à peine deux jours d'attente ! :o)

Bonne lecture !

****

**Celine.s :** Salut ! Mdr, c'est vrai que le chapitre prend moins de place que les RAR…. o)

Bon enfin pour toi rien de nouveau vu que tu sais ce que réserve ce chapitre, merci de ne rien avoir dit pour les autres, ça aurait mis tout le sadisme à l'eau, lol !!! :o)

Bisous !

****

**Onarluca :** Bijour ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Et voici le chapitre 8 !! :o)

Bisous.

****

**Ddy :** Hi ! C'est pas grave pour les reviews, l'important c'est que l'histoire continue à te plaire ! Je ne sais pas si va y'avoir de la jalousie entre Ben et Drake, on verra bien ! Et puis de toutes façons même si je le savais je ne te le dirais pas niark !! o)

Bonne lecture !

****

**Crazysnape :** Hiya ! Ben Harry est tout timide alors quand on lui pose des questions sur Draco il se sent gêné tu comprends… Et comme il aime pas rougir… Enfin je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire, je te laisse aller le lire !! :o)

****

**Tsukai :** Bjour. Ben je sais plus si tu avais dit qu'Harry allait mourir… Enfin bref, voilà la suite et tu auras sûrement encore un chapitre avant le 16, ne sois pas desespérée… :o)

A bientôt !

****

**Frite 12 :** Salut ! Le couple Hermione Draco est ton préfér ? Arg ! lol ! Je trouve que ce couple fait dix fois trop cliché… La meilleure amie du héro, la fille superparfaite, qui tombe amoureuse de son pire ennemi, ça m'énerve horriblement ! Je trouve Hermione bien trop sainte nitouche pour pouvoir s'entendre avec Draco ! Le couple Harry Draco est peut-être cliché aussi remarque, lol, mais c'est différent. C'est quand la haine est tellement forte qu'elle en devient de l'amour et je trouve ça beaucoup plus beau, et puis Harry a un côté sombre en lui que Draco peut comprendre je pense… Et puis ça me fait toujours baver d'imaginer deux superbes gars ensembles… Slurp… MDR !

Bref, vive Harry et Draco !! lol ! :o)

Bonne lecture !

****

**L'Ange des Ténèbres :** Salut !! Vip, tu peux avoir Draco, mais alors attends, on regarde sur notre agenda… Mhh… Demain après-midi de 15h à 15h30 ça te va ? Je peux pas te le laisser plus longtemps parce qu'on a rendez-vous avec Ryry après... :o)

Vi vi il t'a dit bonjour, qu'est-ce que tu crois il n'est pas aussi ingrat que tout le monde le dit !

Rho, tu pars en vacances pendant un mois ? Snif… Plus personne va m'envoyer de reviews si ça continue… C'est pas juste… :°(

Draco dit que s'il te manque trop tu peux lui envoyer une carte postale, il sera content. Il pourra l'offrir à Harry (il en fait collection)

Bah oui Drakychou n'est pas non plus toujours un ange hein… o)

Je pense que j'aurai le temps de poster encore un chapitre avant que tu ne partes en vacances mais si non et bien amuse-toi bien !!

Bisous !

****

**Clodylia :** Hi ! T'inquiète pas, Harry est à Draco, niark niark… o)

Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et désolée s'il était court, en tous cas celui-là est plus long et les suivants aussi ! :o)

Bonne lecture bisous !

****

**Sybel 26 :** Ben, je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble, l'auteur ne l'a pas écrit… Et je ne suis pas dans sa tête lol ! Je ne fais que traduire !

Merci pour ta review !

****

**Mel-Imoen :** Salut Miss ! Moi, je dis qu'on ne doit pas donner de noms à nos consciences, elles sont trop chiantes pour mériter un tel honneur °°_non maos ho jeune fille, surveille ton langage !!_°° Tu vois ? A croire qu'elles n'ont jamais été jeunes et pleines de vie… °°_Hum, tu veux vraiment être privée de dessert ce soir ?_°° Arg ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais ma conscience ? :o)

Pour la béta, j'ai trouvé en effet ! Merci quand même !! :o)

Pour Ben je ne sais pas, jusque là il ne pose pas de problèmes mais qui sait, peut-être que plus tard… Niark niark…

Viiii !! J'ai lu la Magicienne d'Oz, bien sûr !! J'adooore ses fics ! Mais elle aussi ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'as pas updaté hélas…

Bon courage pour ta fic, tu vas y arriver !! :o)

Bisous !

****

**Lexy-Kun : ** Bijour !! Ouahou quelle longue review !! Merci beaucoup !! Alors comme ça a coupé ta dernière review ? Je me disais bien que ça coupait bizarrement lol !! T'inquiète pas pour Ben j'ai été acheté une mitrailleuse pour le tenir à distance !! S'il approche de Ryry il comprendra le sens du mot douleur ! lol !

Merci pour tes compliments chuis super contente que mes fics continuent de te plaire, c'est ma récompense pour mon boulot !! :o)

Je mets ton adresse msn dans mes contacts, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai trouvé une béta, et d'ailleurs elle a eu la gentillesse de me corriger ce chapitre en un temps record !

Gros bisous ! :o)

****

**Lee-NC-Kass : **Salut les filles ! Hého c'est mort, le samedi soir c'est MA nuit ! Vous les déposez, vous bouffez et vous dégagez !! lol !!

Et mon lit est grand mais juste parfait pour deux gentils garçons et une gentille fille. Désolée :o)

Et bien il a l'air un peu dégueu le film Dreamcatcher je ne regrette pas de ne pas l'avoir vu, les trucs d'invasion extraterrestre c'est pas trop mon truc… lol !

Ben c'est un gars qu'Harry a rencontré sur internet… Je sais pas s'il va essayer de le draguer, on verra bien…

De toutes façons Draco lui cassera la gueule s'il fait ça lol !

C'est gentil de vous être proposées pour faire les bétas mais j'en ai trouvé une ! :o)

Mon adresse msn c'est comme pour aol sauf que c'est hotmail !

Gros bisous ! :o)

**Clém : **Hello ! Je me doutais bien que Speedy ne voudrait pas que tu me donnes les chapitres ! Tant pis j'attendrai ! Mais elle est super sadique de nous avoir laissé en plan comme ça pour quinze jours… Snif !

Ce chapitre là est un peu plus long que les précédents et ceux qui suivent aussi ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! :o)

Bisous !

****

****

****

****

****

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

****

****

****

**Chapitre 8**

****

****

****

Petit rappel : Les pensées de Draco sont entre °°° et celles d'Harry sont entre ### 

°°° Ho mon Dieu il me tient la main ho mon Dieu calme-toi Draco°°°

Bien avant d'atteindre sa chambre Harry se demanda si il devait oui ou non laisser la porte ouverte. La laisser ouverte assurerait probablement que rien d'autre hormis regarder un film n'allait arriver mais encore…

### Je veux que quelque chose d'autre arrive, n'est-ce pas ?###

### Non tu ne veux pas ! Parce que tu n'es pas… gay. ###

Harry poussa un long soupir de frustration, ce qui lui attira un regard suspicieux de Draco qu'il ne remarqua pas. Une fois que lui et Draco furent dans sa chambre, Harry jeta un dernier regard à la porte et la ferma. [ ndt : yessss !! lol]. Draco, bien sûr, le remarqua immédiatement et eut un léger sourire.

°°° Peut-être que les choses vont commencer à s'améliorer… Mon Dieu je veux l'embrasser. °°°

### Je ne peux pas croire que je viens de fermer la porte. Respire. ###

« Et bien, voici ma chambre. Désolé pour le bazar, je ne suis pas très organisé. » dit rapidement Harry, maintenant qu'il venait de remarquer l'état dans lequel était sa chambre.

« Oh, c'est rien. Tout le monde ne peut pas toujours être tout net, » répondit Draco avec un sourire. « Donc, on regarde le film maintenant… ? »

« Oh ! Ouais, bien sûr, » marmonna Harry, sachant quelle couleur était en train de s'emparer de ses joues. Il était juste resté planté là, le film dans les mains.

### Génial… Pendant qu'on regarde le film je peux songer à de nouveaux moyens de sembler ridicule… »

°°° Il est tellement mignon quand il rougit. °°°

« Attends, descendons à la cuisine et allons chercher des trucs à manger d'abord, » dit Harry, se souvenant que Draco lui avait offert des snacks quand il l'avait invité.

« Bonne idée. »

Pendant qu'Harry et Draco dévalisaient la cuisine, pillant tout ce qui pouvait faire fonctionner leurs dents sur le comptoir, le père d'Harry entra.

« Ho ! Je ne savais pas que nous avions de la compagnie, » dit Mr Potter à son fils avant de tendre une main à Draco, « James Potter, mais tu peux m'appeler James. Ce truc de Mr Potter me fait me sentir vieux. »

Draco serra sa main, « Draco Malfoy, heureux de vous rencontrer. »

« Et bien, tu n'es plus vraiment un adolescent… » marmonna Harry dans sa barbe.

« J'ai entendu ça, mon fils. »

« Entendu quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit Papa, » répondit Harry avec un sourire. Il adorait la façon dont ils se taquinaient avec son père.

« Bien, ta mère et moi sortons. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas faire brûler la maison. » dit Mr Potter sur le ton de la taquinerie.

« Et où allez-vous ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité.

« Et bien, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas sorti ta mère donc j'ai pensé qu'une soirée de bonne nourriture et de danse lui ferait plaisir. »

« Tu es si attentionné, » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique qui fit rire Draco.

Avant que Mr Potter ne puisse lui envoyer une bonne répartie, Mme Potter entra dans la cuisine, sublime dans sa robe noire qui lui arrivait aux genoux.

« Lily, tu es absolument superbe ! » dit Mr Potter à sa femme puis il attrapa sa main et la fit tourner sur elle-même.

« Ouais, c'est vrai Maman. Papa va devoir te surveiller s'il ne veut pas que d'autres hommes arrivent et t'emmènent. »

« N'embête pas ton père, Harry, » dit Mme Potter avec un sourire, « Oh, bonjour Draco ! Tu passes la nuit ici ? »

« Non, nous finissons juste de regarder un film, » dit Draco poliment.

« Oh, d'accord, amusez-vous bien les garçons, » puis elle embrassa Harry sur la tempe.

« MAMAN ! » Harry tourna immédiatement le regard vers Draco pour le voir rire doucement.

« Ne fais pas le bébé, Harry. Ta maman peut t'embrasser autant qu'elle veut. Et puis, au moins je ne lui ai pas montré les photos de toi en train de courir tout nu autour de la maison quand tu avais cinq ans. Bonne nuit ! » Mme Potter sourit à son fils et partit avec son mari, qui cria à son fils de ne pas les attendre.

Harry, qui était rouge de gêne, emplit ses bras de nourriture et s'avança vers les escaliers. Draco le suivit. Une fois dans les escaliers Draco remarqua qu'Harry était toujours embarrassé.

« Tu n'as pas à être gêné pour ça. Honnêtement c'était assez amusant. » dit Draco.

« Est-ce que tu viens juste de dire que c'était amusant ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Puis sans prévenir, Harry se jeta sur Draco, le faisant tomber. Harry attrapa les poignets de Draco et les plaqua au sol.

« Ce n'était pas drôle. C'était embarrassant…. » dit Harry d'un air triomphant parce que, la vérité doit être dite, Draco semblait plus fort que lui et le plaquer au sol ne lui avait pas semblé quelque chose de facile à faire.

« Tu penses qu'on est à égalité juste parce que tu m'as plaqué au sol, huh ? »

Et sans avertissement de la part de Draco, il retourna facilement Harry et se trouva à califourchon sur les hanches du jeune homme brun.

°°° Oh mon Dieu, peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. Si je deviens excité ça va l'effrayer. °°°

Draco entreprit donc de se déplacer mais Harry vit cela comme une opportunité et il renversa de nouveau Draco de façon à se retrouver au-dessus. Cela continua pendant environ dix minutes. Les deux jeunes hommes attendaient de voir lequel était le dominant. Après cinq minutes ils commencèrent à haleter, se fatiguant mais n'abandonnant pas. Après dix minutes, Draco rassembla toute sa force et plaqua férocement Harry au sol. Sous lui, Harry s'agita pour revenir au-dessus. Mais c'était inutile. Il n'alla nulle part.

A ce moment-là pour Draco, avoir Harry sous lui en train de gesticuler, haletant et transpirant un peu, était trop de bonheur. Il se baissa afin d'être plus proche d'Harry et murmura à son oreille, « J'ai gagné. »

### Non non non non non non, pas maintenant !### pensa Harry quand il sentit son pantalon se faire plus serré au niveau de son entrejambe. Mais c'était trop tard, Draco l'avait déjà senti.

°°° Oh mon Dieu il est excité. °°°

Harry regarda Draco une fraction de seconde avant de détourner la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi faire à présent. Il ne pouvait même pas penser à quelque chose à dire. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Draco sur lui, et tourna la tête pour le regarder. Il avala sa salive et eut l'air nerveux. Puis ce fut le moment. Draco l'embrassa, doucement d'abord puis avec plus d'ardeur ensuite. Ce baiser était complètement différent du premier. Il était plus désespéré, plus passionné.

L'une des mains de Draco vint derrière la nuque d'Harry tandis que l'autre caressait ses côtes. Harry, complètement délirant, posa ses mains sur le dos de Draco et l'attira plus près de lui. Il pouvait à présent sentir la bosse dans le pantalon de Draco contre la sienne et il aimait ça. Il avança ses hanches pour avoir plus de contact et grogna dans la bouche de Draco.

Harry sentit des mains se glisser sous sa chemise pour venir taquiner ses tétons durcis. Puis Draco détacha sa bouche de celle d'Harry et la posa sur la gorge d'Harry dont il suça et mordilla doucement la peau, faisant haleter le garçon sous lui plus fort et murmurer le nom de Draco. En réponse à ça, la main de Draco commença à descendre le long du corps d'Harry. Quand il atteignit la ceinture du short d'Harry il glissa la main à l'intérieur. Harry frissonna.

### Trop vite, on va trop vite. ###

« Draco… Draco attend, » dit Harry.

Quand Draco répondit en suçant son cou avec plus d'ardeur, Harry attrapa la main importune et la tira hors de son short. Cela entraîna Draco à lever les yeux vers Harry d'un air confus.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda Draco d'un air inquiet.

« Non, c'est pas ça. C'est trop rapide. On va trop vite. »

°°° Ho non ! J'ai tout gâch ! Stupides hormones d'adolescent…°°°

« Oh mon Dieu Harry, je suis désol ! » dit rapidement Draco, espérant qu'il n'avait pas blessé Harry.

Harry sourit. « Non, c'est rien. Peut-être qu'on devrait juste regarder le film ? »

« Ouais, ça me semble bien. »

Draco se releva d'Harry et offrit une main que l'autre jeune homme accepta avec plaisir. Harry actionna le film et avança la bande jusqu'à l'endroit où ils s'étaient endormis. Puis il retourna sur son lit, où Draco était déjà, et, sans aucune hésitation, Harry s'allongea juste à côté de Draco.

°°° Yessss !!!°°°

Draco enroula un bras autour d'Harry et ils regardèrent le reste de Dreamcatcher, bien sûr, sans s'endormir, car ils étaient légèrement occupés à essayer de faire partir la sensation d'étroitesse dans leurs pantalons. Quand il fut fini, Harry raccompagna Draco à la porte et, après un petit moment de gène, Harry embrassa Draco pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

« Je t'appelle dans la matinée, d'accord ? » demanda Draco à Harry.

« Ok, à demain alors. »

« Bonne nuit. »

« 'Nuit. »

Harry ferma la porte et retourna dans sa chambre. Il regarda l'endroit sur le sol où lui et Draco s'étaient embrassés.

### Je suis gay. ###

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mwahahahahahah !!! J'adore ce chapitre !! Surtout la dernière phrase !

Dans le prochain chapitre on fait un petit tour chez Draco et on fait la rencontre de M et Mme Malfoy ! :o)

Si vous avez vu des fautes dans ce chapitre c'est pas ma fauteuh !! C'est bien, maintenant je ne suis plus responsable !! :o)

Bon, n'empêche pour le chapitre 7 j'ai eu moins de reviews que d'habitude… Est-ce que ça veut dire que l'histoire vous plaît moins ?

Ou alors c'était à cause des bugs …

Enfin, ça fait toujours très plaisir de recevoir une review même si c'est très court…

C'est pour vous que je traduis cette histoire et j'aime bien savoir ce que vous en pensez ! :o)

Bisous à tous !

Mel.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Titre :**New Kid on the Block

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating :** R

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient ! Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, quant à la fic, elle appartient à Iced-Forest ! Je ne fais que la traduire depuis l'anglais, si vous voulez la lire dans sa version originale elle est sur ce site !

**Note de la traductrice :** Amis du jour, bonjour !! Je sais, je sais, ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas updaté, ho monde cruel qui vous donne des traductrices sadiques et fainéantes, vous n'avez pas de chance ! o)

Mais j'ai une bonne excuse ! Ma correctrice semble avoir pris un billet pour la lune ou chais pas trop où car j'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle, et je lui ai envoyé le chapitre 9 à relire euh… mardi ou mercredi ? (Terry, je vais te tuer lol).

Enfin bon donc j'ai renoncé à attendre que Terry me renvoie le chapitre corrigé, je l'ai relu moi-même et je vous le poste, j'ai trop honte de vous faire attendre plus !

Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de Transcendance, je ne sais pas quand elle arrivera ! J'ai moins de temps à consacrer à mes fics dernièrement et je fais ce que je peux…

En tous cas j'ai été très heureuse de voir que le chapitre 8 vous avait autant plu qu'à moi, merci à tous pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait super plaisir !!

Je suis vraiment désolée °°rougit de honte°° mais je ne vais pas répondre à vos reviews personnellement, sinon vous n'êtes pas prêts d'avoir le chapitre…

Un grand merci : **Celine.s, Onarluca, Dididou, Lululle, Lexy-Kun, Clodylia, Kaoro, Crazysnape, Yuna, Geneviève Black, Tsukai, Lee-NC-Kass, Clém et Popo, Akashana, Céline 402, Cassey le zombie fou fou, Hanna, Freddie la marmotte, l'Ange des Ténèbres, Melantha-Mond, Sybel26, Mel-Imoen, Mimetiss, Virginie, Artemis666, Minerve, Mynwab, Clochette, Ddy, Altea, Lolo, Vif d'Or, Draky.**

Encore une fois, désolée, je sais que je suis une vilaine flemmarde et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop °°cherche des yeux son trou de souris°° mais merci merci merci, je n'ai jamais reçu autant de reviews et je vous aiiiime !!! :o)

Avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre, je tenais à souhaiter un très joyeux anniversaire à Umbre77, vive les 18 ans ! :o)

Allez tous lire ses fics si ce n'est pas déjà fait, le dernier chapitre de Cœur de Cristal vient d'être posté, c'est une SUPERBE fic qu'il faut à tout prix aller lire !

Je voulais également vous conseiller d'aller lire les fics de Geneviève Black, qui ne manquent jamais de me faire verser quelques larmes… o)

Voilà, merci pour tous ceux qui ont lu jusque là, (ils doivent être rares lol), bonne lecture ! :o)

****

****

****

****

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 9**

****

****

****

Draco marchait en direction de sa maison un léger sourire sur le visage. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu, il l'aurait pris pour un nigaud en train de faire une promenade avec un grand sourire loufoque gravé sur le visage. Après être entré chez lui et avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, Draco entendit une voix.

« Draco ? » La voix s'éleva avec douceur mais Draco n'était pas dupe. Lucius Malfoy n'était jamais heureux lorsqu'on en venait à son fils.

« Oui Père ? » répondit Draco avec précaution.

« Où étais-tu pour rester absent si longtemps ? Il est tard, Draco. Les Malfoy ne parcourent pas les rues la nuit comme des sans abris. »

Draco sentit la colère commencer à monter en lui. Il n'avait pas été vagabonder dans les rues. Son père venait juste de rentrer de son voyage d'affaire et était déjà en train de le prendre au troisième degré. Comme toujours.

« Je suis désolée, Père. Je rentrais simplement de chez mon ami Harry qui vit au bout de la rue. Il est nouveau en ville. »

« Ah, oui, le fils de James. Je n'étais pas au courant qu'il avait emménagé dans cette rue. »

« Comment connais-tu les Potter, Père ? »

« Je travaillais avec James avant. Nous étions dans la même branche de la société mais il a été muté et à présent il semblerait qu'il soit de retour. C'est une bonne chose que tu deviennes ami avec son fils, Draco. Tu as bien fait. »

Draco, bien que confus et désirant des réponses, ne demanda rien.

« Merci, Père. »

« Maintenant, dis-moi. Comment vont les choses avec Pansy ? Je suis parti longtemps et ta mère ne m'a rien dit à propos de tes activités. »

« Pansy va bien je suppose… »

« Juste bien ? Peut-être que tu ne la sors pas aussi souvent que tu le devrais. Les femmes aiment être traitées comme des reines. Elle s'éloignera si tu ne le fais pas… »

« Peut-être que je ne la sors pas parce que ce n'est pas ma petite amie. Je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, Pansy n'est qu'à peine une amie. »

Draco se tendit. Il n'aurait pas du dire ça à son père.

« Pourquoi dois-tu toujours me décevoir, fils ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu jamais rien faire correctement ? N'as-tu aucune préoccupation quant au nom que tu portes ? A propos de notre famille ? Mon père et le sien avant lui ont fait de nombreux sacrifices et ont pris beaucoup de décisions difficiles pour garder le prestige de notre nom de famille. Dois-tu être l'effondrement de notre nom ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi mon garçon ?! La famille Parkinson est comme la notre. Il est convenable que nous nous joignons. Ne comprends-tu pas, Draco ? Combien de fois devrai-je revenir là-dessus avec toi ? »

Lucius Malfoy n'était pas quelqu'un à qui l'on opposait de la résistance, pas même son fils.

« Et la famille Potter ? Ils sont aussi une famille comme la nôtre ! »

A ces mots, Lucius Mafoy railla, « Idiot. Bien que leur famille ait une classe identique à la nôtre ils n'ont pas de fille. Une forte amitié avec le jeune Potter est la seule chose que tu puisses obtenir de cette famille. Et ce sera suffisant pour assurer un bon lien entre les familles Potter et Malfoy maintenant que James revient au bureau. »

A présent c'était le tour de Draco de se moquer. Si seulement son père savait exactement ce qu'il y avait entre lui et 'le jeune Potter'.

« Comment sais-tu que c'est tout ce que je peux avoir avec lui ? »

Grosse erreur. Sans réfléchir Draco avait laissé échapper la véritable nature de la relation qu'il avait avec Harry. A présent tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était attendre et voir la façon dont son père allait interpréter ce qu'il venait de dire. Il savait ce que son père pensait des homosexuels. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était jusqu'où son père pourrait aller pour lui faire passer cette préférence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda Lucius, la mâchoire crispée et les sourcils froncés.

« Je… »

« Lucius ? » une voix féminine s'éleva depuis l'escalier.

« Narcissa ? Oh, Narcissa, je ne savais pas que tu étais à la maison. Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te reposer ? » demanda doucement Lucius à sa femme.

Il était peut-être un homme dur à de maintes occasions mais il aimait sa femme plus que n'importe quoi, même Draco. Il était encore plus protecteur envers elle depuis qu'elle avait commencé à avoir des crises. Il l'avait emmené voir les meilleurs docteurs mais elle avait toujours des crises environ une fois par mois. Il s'était mis dans la tête qu'elle devrait rester au lit et désapprouvait grandement qu'elle sorte voir ses amies, même lorsqu'elle le rassurait.

« Oh, je vais bien. J'ai cru vous entendre toi et Draco. Est-ce que vous étiez encore en train de vous disputer ? Draco, tu viens juste de rentrer à la maison ? Il est tard tu sais… » dit Narcissa tandis qu'elle s'avançait jusqu'à son mari et lui embrassait la joue.

« Je suis désolé, Maman. J'étais juste en haut de la rue chez Harry. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. J'avais oublié que je t'avais donné la permission. Je suis bête. Allez, au lit. Tu viens, Lucius ? » demanda-t-elle sachant qu'il resterait en bas pour lire et boire un verre.

« Dans un petit moment, je vais prendre un verre. » Lucius lui sourit.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint l'étage Narcissa suivit son fils dans sa chambre.

« Mon cœur, tu dois faire plus attention avec ton père. Dieu seul sait ce qui serait arrivé s'il avait découvert à propos… à propos de tes sentiments envers les autres garçons. C'est une chance que je me sois réveillée sinon tu aurais été dans une situation terriblement embarrassante. »

« Je sais, Maman. Merci, » dit Draco et il enlaça sa mère avec soulagement.

Même si Narcissa pensait que son fils devait être libre d'aimer qui il voulait, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dire que son fils était gay. Ceci, pensait Draco, était extrêmement amusant. « sentiments envers les autres garçons ». C'était une bonne façon de le dire.

« Et à partir de maintenant essaie au moins de me dire où tu vas pour que je n'aie pas à mentir à ton père comme quoi je t'aurais déjà donné ma permission, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, Maman. »

« Bonne nuit, chéri. »

« 'Nuit, Maman. »

Puis Narcissa se retourna et partit, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Draco se jeta sur son lit avec un soupir tandis qu'à ce moment même, Harry faisait exactement la même chose.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voil !

Le prochain chapitre est déjà à moitié traduit, mais je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps de le terminer, je vous promets que je vais essayer de me dépêcher !

En attendant si vous avez envie de m'envoyer une review ce n'est pas de refus ! :o)

Bisous !

Mel.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Titre :**New Kid on the Block

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating :** R

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient ! Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, quant à la fic, elle appartient à Iced-Forest ! Je ne fais que la traduire depuis l'anglais, si vous voulez la lire dans sa version originale elle est sur ce site !

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonsoir à tous ! Vous allez bien ? Moi ouais, c'est les vacances, les grillons chantent et un pot presque plein de nutella m'attend dans le placard de la cuisine bref, la vie est belle ! °°et toi t'es toujours aussi folle ma pauvre°° Conscience, c'est pas le moment !

Je voulais signaler à toutes les personnes ayant prévu des scènes de meurtre particulièrement douloureuses envers ma personne que ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai mis autant de temps à updater ! °°non, c'est vrai, c'est la faute du pot de nutella qui a accaparé son attention pendant toute la semaine !°° Conscience, j'ai dit chut !

Bon, plus sérieusement, j'expliquerais plutôt ce retard par une crise de fainéantise aigue, même fainéantise qui fera qu'une fois de plus je ne répondrai pas individuellement à vos reviews… Mais je voulais tous vous remercier très très beaucoup pour vos gentils mots d'encouragements, ça me fait réellement plaisir de savoir que ma traduction vous plaît !

Un grand merci : **Onarluca, Clodylia, Geneviève Black, Naera Ishikawa, Lee-NC-Kass, Terry Mandero, Gaia666, Darky, Crasysnape, Myncat, Cassey le zombie fou fou, Sexlex, Melantha-Mond, Plonius Silver, Mel-Imoen, Mynwab, Lululle, Minerve, Vif d'or, Laika la louve, Clochette, Chris52, Speedy-of-77, Frite12, BlackNemesis, Lavande1.**

Je voulais remercier plus particulièrement Polonius Silver pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Allez tous lire ses fics, Plus loin et Fantômes, deux slash HP/DM aux ambiances assez particulières et très bien écrites ! :o)

Et si certains d'entre vous ne savent pas quoi lire ces derniers temps, ruez-vous tous sur la dernière fic d'Umbre77, j'ai nommée Les épreuves d'une vie. C'est un slash HP/DM à la sauce Umbre, c'est à dire beaucoup d'amour, un brin d'humour et tout ce qu'on aime dans une fic ! :o)

Et, pour ceux qui lisent l'anglais, depêchez-vous d'aller lire la fic The Depths of Winter, par Bananacosmicgirl. C'est (encore !) un slash HP/DM, qui n'est pas encore terminé mais presque, et honnêtement courez-y car j'ai rarement lu une aussi belle fic.

Voilà voilà, maintenant que j'ai fini mon blabla, je vous laisse aller lire le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Ah oui, une dernière chose, lol ! Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier écrit en anglais, ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir aller botter les fesses de l'auteur pour qu'elle update rapidement ! o)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 10**

Après que Draco soit parti, Harry était retourné dans sa chambre et s'était allongé sur son lit pour réfléchir, mais bizarrement pas à propos du jeune homme blond. Penser à Draco rendait Harry complètement embrouillé et gêné. Toute sa vie, il avait aimé les filles, mais à présent ça avait changé et il le savait. Il décida qu'à partir de maintenant il n'essaierait pas de combattre ses sentiments mais il savait qu'il se sentirait incertain si, ou plutôt quand, un épisode semblable à celui de la soirée de reproduirait.

Alors qu'il commençait à penser à sa demande de job il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir au rez-de-chaussée, immédiatement suivie par les doux gloussements de sa mère, ce qui était toujours un signe que son mari venait de l'embrasser.

### Ne deviennent-ils pas trop vieux pour ça ? Enfin, ils ne sont pas si vieux mais quand même… Je suis un ado, je ne veux pas entendre des trucs comme ça d'eux. C'est trop… ###

Harry pensa à passer un coup de fil à Hermione et à lui raconter les détails de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit vu qu'il savait qu'elle mourait d'envie de savoir, mais un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui dit que ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées. L'heure qu'il pensait ne pas devoir dépasser pour appeler chez quelqu'un devait déjà être bien trop tard pour le père d'Hermione. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'il voulait éviter c'était se mettre à dos le père d'une fille. Il se connecta donc pour voir si Ben était en ligne. Quand il vit le pseudonyme de Ben dans sa liste de contact il lui envoya un IM.

« Salut, » tapa Harry.

« Salut, quoi de neuf ? Comment était le film ? » répondit rapidement Ben.

Avant que Draco arrive Harry avait dit à Ben qu'il recevait quelqu'un pour regarder Dreamcatcher. Ben, humour à part, avait demandé à Harry si c'était sa petite amie canon. Bien sûr, Harry avait dit à Ben qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie et ce dernier en avait profité pour le taquiner à propos de ça et lui avait ensuite demandé, « ho, alors un petit ami canon ? » ce qui avait fait rougir Harry et avaler sa salive nerveusement. Il avait commencé à taper « non » mais ensuite avait effacé et simplement dit qu'il devait y aller.

« C'était bien, j'ai vu mieux mais j'ai vu pire aussi. Tu l'as vu ? »

« Nan, ça n'a pas l'air d'être mon genre de film. »

« Oh. Oh, et au fait, désolé de m'être déconnecté comme ça tout à l'heure. »

« Pas de problème. »

« Bien, je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'étais énervé ou un truc comme ça. »

« Nan, bien sûr que non. Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Est-ce que tu es gay ? »

### Je le savais. C'était sûr qu'il allait me demander ça après que je ne lui aie pas répondu pour la blague du petit ami et que je me sois juste déconnecté… grrrr ###

Harry commença automatiquement à taper « non » mais il se ravisa et effaça avant de tout simplement fixer l'écran de son ordinateur. Finalement il recommença à taper.

« Oui. Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? »

« Non, pourquoi ça changerait quelque chose ? Je serais un hypocrite si j'arrêtais de te parler. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Harry.

« Je suis gay, bien sûr. Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? »

« Non. »

« Oh, j'aurais pu jurer l'avoir fait. Enfin, ce n'est plus important maintenant. »

« Ouais, je pense pas. »

« Donc je suppose que Draco est ton petit ami, hein ? »

« Et bien, en quelques sortes. Enfin, pas vraiment, en fait je ne sais pas. Je veux dire il s'est passé des trucs quand il est venu mais on n'a jamais parlé de rendez-vous… Donc je pense qu'on ne l'est pas. »

« Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça, vous le serez probablement bientôt. Tous les bons trucs vont vite :op »

« Ca doit vouloir dire que tu as un petit ami ça. »

« Nan, il n'y a pas de mec mignon dans les environs. A part moi, bien sûr, » plaisanta Ben.

« LOL, tu n'es pas du tout égocentrique. » répondit Harry, sur le même ton.

« Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas égocentrique, mais je devrais vraiment l'être. Je dois avoir toutes mes heures de sommeil, non que j'en aie besoin. LOL. »

« LOL, bonne nuit, princesse. »

« nuit, » et avec ça Ben se déconnecta, bientôt imité par Harry.

Harry bailla puis se mit en boxer et se glissa dans son lit. Il se demanda brièvement si Draco était toujours réveillé avant de s'endormir.

« Harry ! Réveille-toi, il y a quelqu'un au téléphone pour toi. Il a dit que c'était à propos d'un job que tu avais demandé au magasin de musique, » dit Lily Potter à son fils. Vu qu'il ne se réveillait pas elle ôta les couvertures de son lit et lui secoua l'épaule.

« Harry James Potter, tu te lèves tout de suite, tu ne peux pas laisser attendre quelqu'un qui sera peut-être ton futur employeur à l'autre bout de la ligne ! »

Quelle douce façon de se réveiller, avec votre mère en train de vous crier dans les oreilles.

« Heu, je suis réveillé, quoi ? »

Lily se contenta de tendre le téléphone à son fils en lui jetant un regard sévère. Elle l'observa tandis qu'Harry s'éclaircissait la gorge et disait bonjour à l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

« Oui, c'est Harry, » dit le jeune homme.

…..

« Oui, » dit-il après avoir manifestement écouté ce que l'homme disait au bout du téléphone.

……

« Oh, vraiment ? Cool, je veux dire, merci beaucoup. Avez-vous besoin que je vienne maintenant ou--- »

……

« Oh, ok, bien sûr. Je vous vois dans l'après-midi alors. »

…..

« Au revoir monsieur. » Puis Harry raccrocha le téléphone et regarda sa mère.

« Et bien, j'ai un job maintenant, » lui dit-il.

« Oh, mon bébé grandit ! » s'exclama Lily et elle prit son fils dans ses bras.

« Maman ! Espace personnel ! De plus, j'ai dix-sept ans, j'ai déjà grandit ! »

« Oh, tu es juste un jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de pancakes, mon cœur ? »

Harry leva simplement les yeux au ciel et dit oui pour les pancakes. Il se dit que ce serait juste une perte de temps et d'énergie d'essayer de convaincre sa mère qu'il n'était plus un petit garçon.

Il se traîna hors du lit et entra dans la salle de bain pour se doucher. Après le petit-déjeuner il appela Hermione et lui annonça qu'il avait été engagé, ce qui bien sûr n'était pas une nouvelle pour elle vu que Phil le lui avait dit la veille. Harry lui dit que Draco était passé chez lui hier soir et qu'il lui raconterait tout en détails après qu'il soit passé au magasin de musique dans l'après-midi. Il suggéra d'aller chez Lou durant la pause de la jeune fille afin qu'ils puissent parler et elle acquiesça avec bonheur.

Deux minutes après qu'il ait raccroché avec Hermione le téléphone sonna de nouveau.

« Allo ? »

« Salut, Harry, c'est moi, Draco. »

« Oh, salut, quoi de neuf ? »

« Pas grand juste, je flemmarde, et toi ? »

« Et bien, je viens juste d'être embauché dans le magasin de musique où Hermione travaille. »

« Vraiment ? C'est super ! »

« Ouais, maintenant ma mère peut arrêter de me dire que je ne suis qu'un fainéant parce que je n'ai pas de job. »

Draco rit à cela et dit à Harry qu'il n'était qu'un fainéant parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de job de sa vie. Sa famille était pourrie de fric, donc pourquoi aurait-il eu à travailler ?

« Ce n'est pas juste. Tu as de la chance. Donc qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ? » Répondit Harry.

« Rien. Mon père devait m'emmener quelque part mais ça a été annulé. Il est très occupé je crois. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Eh bien, plus tard dans l'après-midi, je dois aller au magasin. Je pense qu'ils vont me montrer comment ranger les CD et tout. Après je vais chez Lou avec Hermione et, je ne lui ai pas demandé, mais quand elle aura fini sa journée je verrai si elle veut venir à la maison. Ma mère s'entend très bien avec elle. »

« Cool. Ca te dérange si on se voit avant que tu n'ailles au magasin ? » Demanda Draco avec précaution.

Harry entendit la nervosité dans la voix de Draco et sourit.

« Bien sûr que non. Tu veux venir ici ou tu préfères que je vienne chez toi ? »

« Oh, ça m'importe peu, comme tu veux. »

« Bien, hmmm… Tu viens ici alors. »

« Okay, à tout de suite alors. »

« Salut. »

« Salut. »

Puis Harry descendit les escaliers et tomba sur son père.

« Hey gamin. J'ai entendu pour le job. Donc tu es un homme actif maintenant, hein ? »

« Ouais, et ne t'avise même pas de me dire que je dois vous payer un loyer maintenant, » Harry sourit.

« Ca ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit, » dit Mr Potter avec une expression innocente sur le visage.

« Ouais, tant mieux. Oh, Draco va passer à la maison, juste pour que tu saches. »

« Oh, c'est bon pour moi. Mais dis-le à ta mère parce que je vais sortir acheter son engrais pour le jardin, elle est dehors en train de désherber, okay ? »

« Ouaip, à tout à l'heure papa. »

« Salut fiston. »

Après qu'Harry ait dit à sa mère que Draco allait arriver il retourna dans sa chambre. Il traînassait quand la pensée le frappa… Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire ? Sa maison était l'endroit le plus ennuyeux qu'il connaisse. Pendant qu'il était frénétiquement en train de chercher des choses à faire lorsque Draco arriverait, la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Il devint soudainement nerveux tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers et, quand il ouvrit la porte, il y avait Draco, aussi beau que d'habitude, et parlant avec sa mère.

### Arg ! Depuis combien de temps parlent-ils ? Maintenant il est probablement au courant de toutes les choses embarrassantes que j'ai faites quand j'étais petit. ###

« Salut, » Harry salua Draco.

Draco se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

« Salut. »

« Viens, rentre. Et je ne veux même pas savoir ce que ma mère était en train de te dire. »

Draco lui fit un sourire malicieux et dit, « Tu as raison, tu ne veux pas savoir. »

Harry grogna intérieurement puis emmena Draco dans sa chambre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voil !

Hum… Vous allez bien m'envoyer une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, non ? (sourire angélique)

Bisous à tous, à bientôt !

Mel.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Titre :**New Kid on the Block

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating :** R

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient ! Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, quant à la fic, elle appartient à Iced-Forest ! Je ne fais que la traduire depuis l'anglais, si vous voulez la lire dans sa version originale elle est sur ce site !

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à tous ! :o)

Vala, comme promis je vous mets le chapitre 11 avant de partir en vacances, demain matin !

J'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le chapitre 12 a été posté par l'auteur, je le traduirai donc pendant mes vacances et je vous le posterai en rentrant !

Pour ceux qui lisent Transcendance, désolée, mais pas de chapitre avant mon retour, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps cette semaine… :o/

De plus, je ne sais pas quand je reviens vu qu'on part un peu à l'arrache avec ma meilleure amie donc bon, je verrai bien… Dix jours au maximum je pense… :o)

Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, je ne fais pas de réponses individuelles pour tout le monde, et de toutes façons elles seront assez courtes lol (gueule de bois, hugh…) mais je n'en ai pas moins été touchée par vos encouragements. Et en plus j'ai dépassé les deux-cent, ouahou, vous êtes géniaux je vous aime ! :o)

Merci : **Bibine, Dididou, Chris52, Isa Malfoy, Myncat, Sindra, Yo252yo, Melantha-Mond, Hayden, Anonymous, Lavande1, Frite12, Lyna, Danielle, Sandrine, Tsukai.**

**Clochette :** contente que le chap t'ait plu ! :o)

Gros bisous

**Mynwab : **slt cachon ! tu as vu la je ne fais qu'a moitié la flemmarde… mais bon je suis morte aussi… (baille)

Bisous !

**Ddy :** vip, le chapitre était plus long que les autres ! tu auras surement plusieurs chapitres à lire en rentrant, veinarde lol ! merci pour ta reviw bisous.

**Anya et Xeres :** je suis contente de t'avoir fait découvrir les AU et que cette fic te plaise ! :o)

Tu aimes mes commentaires ? (sourire jusqu'aux oreilles)

Alors mes délires intéressent des gens, yeppiii !!

Lol.

Bisous et merci pour ta review.

**Mel-Imoen :** tsss tss, perverse ! ma conscience dort encore aujourd'hui (supporte pas la gueule de bois niark).

Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, pour les fics que j'ai conseillées tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé si tu vas les lire ? :o)

Gros bisous

**Darky : **Vip, je sais que ça se soigne mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire… Par exemple traduire des fanfics le plus vite possible pour une horde de lecteurs enragés et potentiellement dangereux quand on ne leur donne pas ce qu'ils desirent ! lol ! Gros bisous

**Lee-NC-Kass : **vous aussi vous faites les faineantes ? ouf, ça me rassure ! o)

Vous inquietez pas mon pot de nutella est bien apprivoisé, lol !

Vip, j'ai lu Les epreuves d'une vie en entier et c'est pour ça que je vous conseille vivement d'aller la lire ! Cette fic est super !

Je sais pas si Ben va draguer Harry, j'espère pas… Pour ce qu'il font, bah, vous allez voir… o)

Bisous !

**Geneviève Black : **Bottage de fesses accompli mais tu es déjà au courant lol. Bisous.

**Speedy-of-77 : **mais euh vilaine, po ma faute si je suis fainéante… lol ! et maintenant tu dois me pardonner parce que je vous ait vite mis le chapitre 11 ! o)

Bisous.

**BlackNemesis : **revoila Draco ! :o)

toi aussi tu aimes the depths of winter ? :o) je n'ai pas lu the rage of tender mais si tu me dis que c'est bien je prends note de le faire !

Bisous !

Voilà pour les reviews ! :o)

Je voulais dire autre chose… Ah, oui, pour ceux qui m'avaient demandé si Ron allait apparaître dans la fic (c'est à dire à peu près tout le monde lol) et bien l'auteur ne l'envisage pas ! :o)

Et, en fait j'avais un autre truc à dire mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir… Tant pis…

Bonne lecture !

(après relecture)

Mais je suis bête ! (se tape le front)

Je voulais tout simplement remercier ma béta, Geneviève Black, pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre, et vous conseiller à tous d'aller lire ses fics ! :o)****

****

****

****

****

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre 11**

« Donc… Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ici. Peut-être que j'aurais du venir chez toi après tout. » dit faiblement Harry.

« Nan, je préfère venir ici. Tu veux aller faire un tour dehors ? Il fait trop beau pour rester à l'intérieur toute la journée, » proposa Draco.

« Ok, allons-y. »

En sortant, ils attrapèrent deux canettes de limonade, puis allèrent s'allonger sur la pelouse verdoyante.

« J'ai du mal à croire qu'on a déjà passé un mois de vacances. Il sera bientôt temps d'aller acheter de nouveaux vêtements et les affaires scolaires, » soupira Draco.

« Ouais, je sais. Ca va être bizarre d'aller dans une nouvelle école, même maintenant que je connais du monde ici. Je serai toujours 'le nouveau'. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça, ça ne sera pas aussi atroce que ce que tu imagines, » rit Draco.

« J'espère ---» mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse finir sa phrase, il entendit sa mère l'appeler.

« Mon cœur ? Ca ne te dérangerait pas d'arroser le jardin pendant que je commence à préparer le déjeuner ? Draco, tu es plus que bienvenu à rester avec nous, si tu le souhaites, » ajouta poliment Lily.

« Merci Mme Potter, ça me ferait plaisir, » répondit Draco avec un sourire.

« Mais, Maman, on vient juste de prendre le petit-déjeuner ! » raisonna Harry.

« Non, **tu** viens juste de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Nous, nous sommes déjà levés depuis un petit moment, n'est-ce pas Draco ? »

« Depuis neuf heures ce matin, » dit Draco en faisant un petit sourire narquois à Harry.

« Ho, bien, liguez-vous contre moi. Tu es supposé être de mon côté Draco ! »

« Je suis du côté de quiconque me dit des choses embarrassantes à propos de toi. Donc, naturellement, la lady a ma loyauté. »

« Maman ! »

« Oh, va arroser le jardin chéri. » dit Lily à son fils avec un petit rire tandis qu'elle souriait à Draco.

« J'aurais du savoir que je retournerais dans ce jardin avant la fin de l'été. Maudit truc ! » dit Harry à Draco pendant qu'ils se rendaient dans le jardin et qu'il essayait de faire couler de l'eau du tuyau d'arrosage.

« Ce n'est pas si terrible, au moins tu n'es pas en train de désherber ou---- AAAAH ! HARRY ! » cria Draco.

Vu qu'Harry était face à Draco pendant qu'il essayait de faire marcher le tuyau, le blond avait été arrosé lorsque le tuyau s'était soudainement décidé à donner de l'eau. Harry avait trouvé l'accident si amusant qu'il était presque plié en deux de rire.

« Je {rire} suis vraiment {rire} désol ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je le jure ! {rire} »

A un moment, pendant qu'il riait, Harry avait laissé tomber le tuyau d'arrosage et n'avait même pas remarqué que Draco s'en était saisi. Quand Harry cessa de rire, il se trouva nez à nez avec le tuyau d'arrosage que Draco pointait sur lui.

« Aw, allons. J'ai dit que c'était juste un acci--- DRACO ! »

A présent c'était le tour de Draco de rire.

« Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu trouvais ça si drôle ! Tu aurais du voir la tête que tu as fait ! »

Le tuyau d'arrosage avait de nouveau été oublié et était à présent en train de faire une gigantesque flaque d'eau. Et tout le monde sait que la seule bonne utilisation d'une flaque d'eau, c'est de sauter dedans. Et c'est exactement ce qui finit par arriver. Harry s'était jeté sur Draco, qui les avait fait tomber en plein milieu de la flaque qui continuait de grossir. Pendant quelques minutes, ils roulèrent simplement l'un sur l'autre, s'éclaboussant et riant. Finalement, quand ils furent totalement essoufflés et épuisés à force de rire, ils se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers la maison.

« Et bien, c'était rafraîchissant, » dit Draco avec un air satisfait sur le visage.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller nous sécher. » répondit Harry, et ils traversèrent la maison jusqu'à la cuisine.

Quand Lily se retourna et qu'elle vit les deux garçons debout au milieu de sa cuisine en train de mettre de l'eau partout, elle posa simplement ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda les deux jeunes hommes qui pointaient chacun l'autre du doigt. Puis elle secoua la tête et marmonna quelque chose à propos de serviettes. Quand elle revint elle tendit une serviette à chacun et dit à Harry de prêter des vêtements à Draco et de se changer.

Alors qu'Harry et Draco montaient les escaliers, Lily leur cria,

« Et la prochaine fois, essayez de mettre de l'eau sur les plantes ! »

« Tiens, essaie ceux-là, je pense qu'il devraient t'aller, » dit Harry à Draco en lui tendant un pantalon et un tee-shirt bleu.

« Merci, où est-ce que je dois mettre mes vêtements mouillés ? »

« Mets-les juste sur cette chaise. »

Puis Harry se retourna pour se déshabiller, faisant attention à attacher la serviette autour de sa taille avant d'enlever son boxer. Quand il voulut prendre le boxer sec qu'il avait prévu de mettre il n'était plus à sa place. Il resta un long moment à regarder son bureau, se demandant ce qui était arrivé à son boxer, quand il se retourna soudainement. Et bien sûr, il y avait Draco , déjà habillé avec les vêtements d'Harry, qui se tenait juste à un pas du jeune homme brun, le caleçon d'Harry dans la main. Harry regarda la chaise où étaient posés les vêtements mouillés de Draco et vit, au dessus de la pile, un boxer vert foncé.

### Oh mon Dieu, il ne porte pas de sous-vêtements. ###

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse s'attarder sur cette pensée, Draco s'approcha encore un peu de lui et lui mit son boxer dans la main.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry et dit, « Je promets de ne pas regarder. »

Harry repensa à la première fois où Draco avait dit ça et sourit. Il laissa tomber la serviette et comme la première fois, les yeux de Draco ne se détachèrent pas de ceux d'Harry. Harry se glissa dans son boxer et quand il se redressa, son nez touchait celui de Draco. Le jeune homme blond saisit rapidement l'opportunité de s'emparer des lèvres d'Harry avec les siennes.

Ne se détachant pas d'Harry, il le poussa jusqu'au bord du lit. Harry s'allongea sur le dos et Draco vint immédiatement se placer au-dessus de lui. Il plaça une main dans les mèches sombres et humides d'Harry et l'autre sur sa nuque avant de recommencer à l'embrasser, cette fois en glissant sa langue sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il sentit l'autre jeune homme hésiter et il se redressa.

« S'il te plaît dis-moi que tu le veux aussi. » haleta Draco.

Harry hésita encore. C'était dur de dire quoi que ce soit lorsque la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait se concentrer était la main qui massait doucement sa nuque et les hanches pressées contre les siennes il avait déjà eu suffisamment de mal à ravaler le grognement qui menaçait de lui échapper.

« Je… Je… » Harry recommença à hésiter mais l'expression du visage de Draco le fit changer d'avis. Il vit dans les yeux de Draco que le jeune homme était nerveux, plein d'espoir, et effrayé. Après avoir vu ça, il dit avec assurance, « Je le veux. »

Draco soupira de soulagement et sourit à Harry. Ses lèvres s'apprêtaient à rencontrer celle de l'autre jeune homme lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et étaient déjà dessus lorsqu'il entendit une voix.

« Oh ! Bien… Je… » Lily commença à bégayer lorsqu'elle vit la scène en face d'elle. Elle s'éclaircit ensuite la gorge et annonça que le déjeuner était prêt avant de sortir à pas précipités de la chambre de son fils.

« Oh mon Dieu… » dit Harry en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains.

Draco se redressa et s'assit sur le lit, attendant. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Rester ? Partir ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, ta mère va comprendre. Je ne pense pas qu'elle va être en colère parce que tu as un petit a- enfin, parce que tu aimes les garçons, » dit Draco, essayant de réconforter Harry. Mais qu'étaient-ils l'un par rapport à l'autre ? Étaient-ils petits amis ?

« C'est ce qu'on est ? Petits amis ? » demanda Harry. Lui non plus n'était pas totalement sûr du genre de relation qu'il entretenait avec Draco.

« Tu en as envie ? » demanda Draco avec espoir.

« Toi, tu en as envie ? » répéta Harry.

« Oui. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Bien, dans ce cas là on l'est. » dit Draco, très satisfait tandis qu'Harry lui faisait un petit sourire. « Je dois partir ? Ou --- ? »

« Ouais, j'ai besoin de parler avec ma mère avant que mon père ne rentre à la maison. Ce sera plus facile de l'annoncer à un à la fois. »

« Ok, tu m'appelles plus tard ? »

« Oui. »

« Bye, » dit Draco à son nouveau petit ami en l'embrassant doucement.

« Bye, » répondit Harry à Draco, qui se dirigeait à présent vers la fenêtre. Il pensait que c'était mieux qu'il sorte par là plutôt que de descendre au rez-de-chaussée et de risquer d'avoir un moment très embarrassant avec la mère d'Harry.

Une fois que Draco fut parti, Harry descendit pour avoir une discussion avec sa mère. Il la trouva assise à la table de la cuisine et, quand elle se tourna vers lui, son visage arborait une expression très ouverte.

### Peut-être que ça ne va pas être si horrible après tout, ### pensa Harry avant de s'asseoir en face de sa mère.

Il était temps qu'ils aient… La Discussion…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bwahahahahaha !!!

(sourire ultra sadique)

Bon, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, n'hesitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, plein de bisous à tout le monde et à très vite ! :o)

mEl.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Titre :**New Kid on the Block

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating :** R

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient ! Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, quant à la fic, elle appartient à Iced-Forest ! Je ne fais que la traduire depuis l'anglais, si vous voulez la lire dans sa version originale elle est sur ce site !

**Note de la traductrice :** Hello everybody ! Oui, je sais, ça fait des plombes que j'ai pas updaté, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour cette ho combien longue attente ! Cependant, c'est pas ma faute !

°°mais oui on te croit ! qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore inventer ? °°

Ah non conscience, t'y mets pas toi aussi ! Bon, en fait, je vous avais dit que je partais en vacances et que je traduirais le chapitre 12 pendant ce temps là… Et ben, je suis partie en vacances, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de traduire le chap…

°°ouais, en gros t'as eu la flemme quoi°°

Ouais, si on veut… Enfin, et puis, ensuite je suis rentrée et, vu que je suis jeune et pleine d'énergie, cette semaine je suis sortie faire la fête avec des amis parce bon vu que c'est bientôt la rentrée, on en profite, enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et du coup quand je me lève à deux heures de l'aprem avec la gueule de bois, ben j'ai pas forcément envie de me mettre devant mon ordi.

°°pour une fois, je suis d'accord°°

Ah, vous voyez, même conscience est d'accord avec moi, c'est pour dire ! Et donc comme c'est ça à peu près tous les soirs voilà quoi… Ensuite, ma béta a quelques problèmes avec son internet donc bon enfin bref je me tais le chapitre est là, tout beau tout frais, rien que pour vous ! :o)

Je tiens à remercier tous mes revieweurs, je ne prends pas le temps de répondre individuellement à vos messages mais ils me font toujours autant plaisir, c'est vraiment très motivant de recevoir des encouragements !

Le chapitre 13 de la version originale n'a pas encore été posté, donc si la prochaine update tarde à arriver ça ne sera pas forcément ma faute…

Un grand merci à Geneviève Black, ma béta, pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre :o)

Et puis pour finir, je voulais faire plein de bisous à Mynwab et Alex, même si Alex lira jamais, c'est pas grave ! Par contre toi Mynwab, ben… Rien de spécial, I love you forever ! Pour tous nos délires, nos conneries, et pour les rhinocéros sans cornes, et pour les cacahuètes, et parce que la vie est belle :o)

****

****

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

****

****

**Chapitre 12**

****

****

****

Harry adressa un faible sourire à sa mère avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Au début, il pensa qu'ils allaient passer une éternité à se dévisager car elle se contentait de le regarder, ne laissant aucun mot franchir ses lèvres. Puis, alors qu'elle laissait échapper un soupir et commençait à parler, Harry baissa rapidement les yeux au sol comme s'il était soudain devenu fasciné par le carrelage.

« Harry, je ne veux pas que cela soit embarrassant… pour aucun de nous deux, donc je ne vais pas sauter aux conclusions. Je vais juste te laisser parler, d'accord ? » dit Mme Potter en regardant son fils d'un air concerné.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, » répondit Harry avec le mince espoir que sa mère le laisserait tranquille. Il n'eut pas cette chance.

« Bien, dans ce cas je vais simplement être franche et en venir au point. Est-ce que tu… vois Draco ? » demanda-t-elle d'une façon qui fit comprendre à Harry qu'elle était gênée de poser cette question.

## Et bien, c'était vraiment franc…##

« Oui, » répondit Harry sans regarder sa mère.

« Et bien… Et bien, tu sais que ton père et moi n'avons pas une très haute opinion de ces choses là mais… et bien, tu es mon fils et tu sais que je t'aime, et si c'est ce que tu veux ::vraiment :: et bien je ne chercherai pas à t'en empêcher. Je ne peux rien te promettre pour ton père, Dieu seul sait comment il va le prendre, mais tu sais que tu dois lui dire n'est-ce pas ? Et je veux dire, rapidement… » dit prudemment Lily Potter à Harry.

« Je sais, » dit Harry d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

Pour une quelconque raison Lily sentit qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer, mais elle se retint et se contenta de renifler avant d'enlacer son fils. Quand elle relâcha son étreinte et prit à nouveau la parole, son ton était passé de doux et compréhensif à dur et strict.

« Et ne pense même pas que juste parce que vous êtes tous les deux des garçons vous ne devez pas faire attention. Et de toutes façons vous ne devriez même pas penser à ça ! Tu es beaucoup trop jeune, Harry James Potter, tu me comprends ? Beaucoup trop jeune ! » dit-elle en pointant un doigt menaçant vers Harry.

« Arg ! Maman j'ai dix-sept ans, je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça. En plus je sais tout à ce sujet ! » répondit-il à sa mère dans l'espoir qu'elle le laisse partir.

« Tu sais déjà tout ça ? Comment ? » demanda Mme Potter, n'appréciant pas le fait que son bébé sache de telles choses.

« Je ne sais pas ! L'école ! » répondit rapidement Harry avec la première idée prudente qui lui passait par l'esprit. « Je dois aller prendre une douche, Maman, je vais à la boutique tout à l'heure, tu te souviens ? » et avec cela il courut pratiquement jusqu'à l'étage.

## Et bien, ça aurait pu être pire. Ugh, je ne peux pas croire qu'elle pensait que j'allais l'écouter me faire un speech sur le sexe.##

Une fois qu'il fut douché et habillé, il descendit l'escalier avec l'espoir que, s'il parvenait à faire une sortie rapide, il pourrait éviter sa mère, et peut-être son père s'il était déjà rentré. Bien sûr le destin fut contre lui. Avant d'atteindre la porte il passa dans le salon, où son père était assis.

« Hey gamin ! Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à m'annoncer. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il joyeusement.

## Oh mon dieu. ##

Pendant un instant Harry envisagea sérieusement de répondre 'rien' et de sortir mais ensuite sa mère entra dans la pièce et il refoula rapidement cette idée dans un coin reculé de son esprit. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à présent était de s'asseoir et tout dire à son père. Mais comment pouvait-il lui annoncer ? Comment pouvait-il annoncer à l'homme qui disait toujours 'Tu es un homme à femmes, tout comme ton vieux père,' avec un sourire espiègle quand il ramenait une fille à la maison ? L'homme qui lui avait dit après qu'il ait rompu avec son ancienne petite amie qu'un jour il trouverait une femme exceptionnelle avec qui se marier et lui donner des petits enfants ? C'était impossible. Harry s'assit sur le canapé en face de son père et se contenta de le regarder fixement. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à une façon simple pour lui dire, ni même à une façon très compliquée qui embrouillerait tellement son père qu'il lui répondrait simplement 'oh, c'est super !'. Quand Harry vit que son père le regardait d'un air bizarre à cause de son silence, il décida de juste le dire.

« Je suis gay. » dit Harry en regardant son père droit dans les yeux, puis il attendit simplement de voir ce qu'il allait dire. Mais James ne dit rien. Il se contenta de regarder Harry pendant un moment puis de sourire.

## Oh mon Dieu je crois que je lui ai provoqué une attaque cardiaque. ## [ndt : PTDR !]

Le sourire de James se transforma vite en rire.

« Pas mal, gamin. J'ai vraiment cru que… tu… étais… sérieux, » James commença à hésiter après avoir remarqué la nervosité d'Harry. Puis il regarda sa femme, qui portait la même expression nerveuse sur son visage. Puis il eut un faible sourire, paraissant nerveux à son tour. Son air nerveux se dissipa en un de réalisation.

« Est-ce que toi et Draco--- »

« Oui. »

« Oh, bien… Je… Lily ? » dit faiblement James avant de se tourner vers sa femme, comme pour lui demander de l'aide.

« Je lui ai déjà dit que je ne ferais rien pour empêcher leur relation, James. Après tout, c'est :: notre :: fils et il devrait avoir le droit d'avoir des sentiments pour qui il veut, non ? »

« Et bien, vu sous cet angle là, je suppose que tu as raison… » dit lentement James avant de reporter son regard vers son fils. « Elle a raison Harry, » puis après une courte hésitation, il continua, « Je vais avoir à changer ma façon de penser à propos de… ce genre de choses. » Puis il se leva et dit, « Viens là, gamin, » et étreignit son fils tout en lui disant, « De plus, on ne peut pas te mettre à la rue, tu fais partie de la famille, » avec un rire qui fit qu'Harry le poussa en arrière avant de rire à son tour.

« Bien, je dois me rendre au magasin de musique, donc je vous vois plus tard. Oh, et je vais à la pizzeria avec Hermione après, ok ? »

« Pas de problème mon cœur, bonne chance ! A plus tard ! » répondit sa mère.

## Merci mon Dieu pour avoir des parents comme les miens. ##

De la maison d'Harry à la boutique de musique, il y avait environ quinze minutes de trajet à pieds, Harry prit donc son temps. Il pensait à combien il avait paru facile de dire à ses parents pour lui et Draco, et juste au moment où il se demandait si Draco avait dit à ses parents qu'il était gay, il aperçut le jeune homme aux cheveux blond platine assied sur les marches de son perron, en train de faire des dessins dans la terre avec un bâton. Harry remarqua l'air stressé sur son visage et marcha rapidement vers lui.

« Draco ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda Harry lorsqu'il fut près de lui.

« Oh mon dieu Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que ta mère t'a dit ? Qu'est-ce qui est arriv ? Ne reste pas là comme ça, raconte moi ! » s'exclama Draco d'un seul souffle.

« Calme toi, tout va bien. Je l'ai dit à mes deux parents ; en vérité ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient enchantés de la nouvelle mais ils ne vont pas me déshériter ou quoi que ce soit… » répondit Harry avec un sourire reconnaissant sur le visage. Il aimait la façon dont Draco s'inquiétait pour lui.

« Oh, j'étais si inquiet. Quand je suis arrivé à la maison j'ai pensé que je devais faire demi-tour et être avec toi lorsque tu le dirais à tes parents mais je ne voulais pas vous interrompre si vous aviez déjà commencé à parler. J'étais tellement nerveux, j'ai même pensé qu'ils ne voudraient plus que l'on se voit… » répondit Draco avec une tristesse non feinte.

« Aww » dit Harry en riant et il enlaça son petit ami. Puis il entendit Draco marmonner quelque chose qui sonnait étrangement comme « Ce n'est pas drôle, » ce à quoi il répondit à ton tour avec un murmure, « Si ça l'est » avant d'entreprendre de chatouiller Draco, qui se défila rapidement de l'étreinte.

« Autant que j'aimerais rester ici et te chatouiller, je dois vraiment y'aller. Si tu veux je peux passer après être allé à la pizzeria avec Hermione… » dit Harry.

« Je pensais que tu proposerais à Hermione de venir ? »

« Et bien, peut-être qu'on pourrait faire un truc tous les trois. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué tous les livres que tu as sur cette étagère sous ton bureau. Hermione adorerait sûrement y jeter un œil et la connaissant je suis sûr qu'elle serait prête à payer pour nous voir nous tenir la main. » dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Ca marche. Je n'ai pas prévu de sortir donc vous passez quand vous voulez, » répondit Draco.

« Cool, je te vois tout à l'heure alors… »

A présent Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il embrasser Draco ou juste partir ? Peut-être que Draco ne voulait pas être embrassé en public. Harry fut vite tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Draco sur les siennes. Mais aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues, elles repartirent.

« A tout à l'heure, » répondit Draco en essayant de retenir un rire face au sourire idiot qu'arborait Harry. Puis il se rassit sur les marches et regarda Harry se diriger vers Main Street.

Quand Harry pénétra dans le magasin de musique, il vit Hermione en train de ranger de nouveaux CD dans les étalages. « Salut Hermione ! »

« Oh ! Salut Harry. Aaaah, premier jour de travail, » dit Hermione avec un rire, « Phil est dans l'arrière boutique, il m'a dit de t'envoyer le voir quand tu arriverais donc tu n'as qu'à aller là-bas. »

« Oh, okay, à tout de suite alors, » dit Harry avant de se diriger vers la porte du fond. Environ quinze minutes plus tard il en ressortit et rejoignit Hermione derrière le comptoir, où elle était occupée avec un client. Quand elle eut terminé elle se tourna vers lui, « Donc, tu finis à quelle heure ? »

« Et bien, Phil a dit que j'avais seulement besoin d'être là quelques heures parce que c'est le moment de la journée où il y a du monde et pendant lequel je vais travailler. Donc je pense que je vais partir quand l'affluence sera passée, il n'est pas très bavard, si ? Il m'a dit que tu m'expliquerais tout et de te rappeler qu'il fallait s'occuper de ma chemise et de mon badge et que je dois être inscrit dans l'ordinateur pour que je puisse pointer mes heures. »

« Très bien, alors, commençons ton apprentissage, newbie, » dit Hermione avec un sourire.

A cinq heures ils sortirent du magasin et se rendirent chez Lou. Hermione poussait pratiquement Harry durant le trajet parce qu'elle voulait tous les détails et elle les voulait ici et maintenant ! Quand ils furent finalement arrivés et eurent commandé six parts de pizzas, donc quatre étaient destinées à Harry, Hermione regarda le jeune homme avec attente, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix emplie d'excitation.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

C'est fini pour ce soir ! lol

Une review pour me faire part de votre avis ? :o)

A bientôt, bisous à tout le monde, et merci de me lire.

mEl


End file.
